Obvious
by Future Dictator Inc
Summary: Lacy just got fried from her job. What makes things worse? A week later has gone and she hasn't left the house and doesn't know what has happen to the outside world. A Hunter comes crashing into her life, literally. But is he someone from her past?OCs R&R
1. Chapter 1

_So the first bit is longer then it should be but that's what my friend said. But any way expect another Author's Note at the end of this chapter and please do read. Important stuff in these Author's note. P.S there's a lot of swearing. And I don't own Left 4 Dead._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lacy<strong>

"Your fired."

I dropped all the papers that I dropped a billion times before coming here onto my boss's floor. My mouth hang wide open, and I stare in shock at my boss.

"What?" I asked, barely able to get the words out of my mouth.

"You're fired." She said again, more loudly.

"But why?" I asked as I walk over the papers.

Today was not my day, I should have stayed in bed. If you are wondering what my name is, but I bet your probably don't care at all my name is. But I'm going to tell you anyway: My name is Lacy Paenties. Yes like it's panties but with a e. I am 21 and a college drop out, and I have a shitty job. My day was going down hill right when my eyes open. My alarm was broken so I had to rushed to get myself and my crap for work ready. Oh and I work for a rip off book company that if you wrote and thought up the idea then it's there's! How great is that! But any way I had to get my boss's coffee which I usually order three in case anything happens to them which something always does. I missed the bus and while running for the bus I tripped. There goes coffee #1 and some papers. I should have called it quiets then but no, I had to be a fighter and I had to not miss work. Well then I rushed to the subway, which I learned when I first move here that the subway smelled like ass and monkey's ass. Another reason why I didn't take the subway is that there is a billion other people stuck in there with you. And when I first rode it someone grabbed my ass and I threw hot coffee in there face. Warning you now that I have anger issues.

So back to me on the subway, well someone grabbed my ass again. So there goes coffee #2. After I get to work, someone closed the door in my face, so I smashed into it and some how the coffee didn't spilled. YAY! And then there's the idiot who always try to talk to me. Well he "bumped" into me, which you guessed right! Coffee #3 goes all over me and some more papers. So how's your day?

"We don't need you any more." Was all she said.

My mouth still hanged wide open, I been working at this god damn company for three years. Without missing a day of work, without asking for a raise, and dealing with the boss's shit every stinking day. The day before I was told that I might be getting a promotion and to see the boss, Mrs. Clark, today. But instead I hear this shit.

"What do you mean you don't need me?"

"We don't need you, it's as plan as black and white. What else is there to explain."

"But you told me that you were going to give me a promotion. You yourself old me yesterday."

"Yes I did but I decide to pick Kim instead for the promotion."

I grit my teeth in frustration, I was screwed again, in the ass.

I sighed and took a deep breath, remember what the stupid therapist said when you were 10 before throwing the stupid stress ball at him.

"I need this job." I begged.

"I know, that's why you are getting fried." She said and went back to working on whatever the hell she does. "No worries but I author like you will be able to sell a book. Oh wait you all the books you wrote belong to this company now." She added with a smirk.

I glared at her and turned around to leave. As I left I tipped down her shelves with all of her expensive bases. Who cares? I'm fried now? Screwed annal, I will be homeless within the month. I stormed down the hall, pasting the cubicles. They all heard it and probably happy that I'm gone. No one likes a person who doesn't share their life to them or anything. I heard then whisper about me.

"She got fired?

"Good, who needs a freak."

"She tip over 's bases."

"Good luck."

I grabbed my things from my cubicle, taking my laptop and my candy stash. I took my fish bowl and yelled, "You can have whatever you want!"

A tradition here, to keep some of things you want and let the vultures pick at what you left.

I walked down the rows of cubicle and stopped at the only one that I talk too.

"He's yours." I said putting down Pablo, my super mutant goldfish. I won him at a fair and I thought he would die within the week. Instead he grew to be at least two feet.

"What?" Said Daniel. "I'm sorry Hun about being fried."

I shrug and hugged before leaving. "Facebook me!" He called out to me.

So that's how I lost my job. I know I probably sound like a bitch but growing up with parents that wish you were never born can do a lot to you. Especially if you grew up lonely with no relatives or friends to talk too. Everyone else at least have that someone who they can talk too, I had someone but they betrayed me.

I walked up the steps to my crappy apartment that's not worth $600 a month. But it did have it's Perkins, it's had sound proofing walls, no one can hear me and I can't hear them. The big red door I hate the color red, because my hair is red. And everyone knows that gingers have no soul. I open the door and walked into my three room apartment. It had a living room, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. The living only had a small couch and a coffee table litter with papers and had a type writer.

I flopped down on the couch and stared out into space. The clock tick in the back around, it sounded lie it was getting louder and louder with every second that goes by. Then I snapped. I got up and threw the type writer across the room and then went about destroying what was in my tiny apartment. After I was done, I last on the floor of my living room. I tipped over the coffee table and all the papers on it were everywhere. The kitchen was even more wreck then the living room. Plate smashed and glass everywhere. The coffee machine was smashed into a million pieces along with the toaster. The bathroom had the Advil across the floor, the mirror broken and the shower curtains ripped to sherds.

Maybe I should reconsider seeing that therapist. Or maybe I shouldn't, my parental Borgs made me go. They always thought I had problems, well they should know they are the cause for most of my problems. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. Showers always calm me down for some odd reason. I sat down in the tub letting the hot water wash over me, washing my problems away. After being in the shower for an hour or three I went back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. Letting sleep over come me.

For the rest of the week, I ignore the out side world and my phone ringed about a billion times. I wonder who the hell has my number but I don't answer it. I sat around wondering what will I do with my self. Monday was the day I got fried, and it's Wednesday. The news was still babbling about the Green Flu which now they are saying lock up your house and board up your windows. Wow it sounds like that youtube thing about hide your kids, hide your wives, and hide your husbands video.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I looked up from where I sat at the door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I sighed and called out, "No one is home!"

The banging continue and I ignore it, it takes a lot to annoy me. After about what I think a hour of banging, it ends. I sigh in relief and get to make myself something to eat. I decide to eat the chicken, then I took a shower and then went to sleep. That was how my days went: Sleep, eat, watch the picture box, eat, shower and sleep.

It was Sunday when something happen, something that brought reality into my little depress world. I turn around in my couch, the place was still trash. I keep telling myself that I would fix it tomorrow but tomorrow never comes. I was half way a sleep when a crashed woke me up. I shot up out of my little bed, and looked around. I saw it before hearing it or more like him. I got up slowly, and grabbed my crack bat. The bat I keep in case any of the users in my building decide to come at me.

He didn't notice me, so I slowly crept up on him. He had a black hoodie on with the hood over his face. But I could see black stains of hair coming from the hood. Ripped skinny jeans and black and white checker board chucks. There was duck tape around his left wrist and his right fore arm. There was more around his right knee and his thigh. The hoodie looked familiar to me but I ignore that thought.

He didn't notice me until the last second, he growled at me which scared me. He startle me which lead me to beat him in the head. He felled down to the floor of my kitchen. I stare in shock at what I did. Great, now I'm going to have to rewatch Law & Order, Cops, and Bones.

I took a deep breath and looked more closely at the hooded figure. He was still breathing, relief flooded of me at this and then worry came back when I saw his hands. They were claws, long sharp claws covered in blood. I took a closer look and saw under his hood well only his mouth. It was slightly open, showing his teeth, his pointed teeth. I walked calmly into the living for the phone and I stopped. What if he woke up?

I looked back at the hooded boy and back to phone. I sighed, and went to my closet that held the randomist things from my past life. I dug through it and find a dog muzzle, and the handcuffs from when I went as a cop for Halloween. And no it wasn't the slutty cop, it was more like the cop who will shot you if you said a dirty joke too. The dog muzzle was when I was in the dog washing business. My boss was paranoid about the dogs biting. I found some duck tape too.

I locked the handcuffs and put the keys in my back pocket and put the muzzle on. I then duck tape his hands. After I was done, I was surprise that he didn't wake up. I got up and went to the phone and called the cops.

* * *

><p><em>I told you one of these will be here! I hope you are reading this too, any whore this is one my first non – crossovers. So I hope everyone likes. This is from a dream so yeah. Please review tell me what you hate and what you like, what is wrong and what right. Review! Reviews let me know that you are reading and this wasn't for nothing. And blah blah blah blah! And a picture of Lacy will be up soon if anyone is wondering too. Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people, aliens, werewolves or whatever you are! Chapter 2 is up YAYZ! What no exicted about it? Well screw you! Oh wait I shouldn't say that... oh well. Look forward to seeing one of these things at the end of the chapter!Oh and maybe I will start doing these ANs different. _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Hunter (Name shall be reveal in the story)<strong>

I woke up to a crash, my eye's slowly open up. My vision was blurred at first but the more I blinked the more it became clear. I was confuse were I was at first then it hit me like a truck. It was storming out and I got shot in the leg by a survivor. I came in here because it looked like no one was in it.

I sure in hell was wrong.

Someone with a bat hit me. Who ever did must have been strong because my head hurt like hell.

Then I saw a dark green blur go flying above my head. I watch it bust into a million pieces against the wall from behind me. I see it's a phone and then I hear, "Damn phones! Why don't they work!"

The voice was familiar but it was hazy like my memories before I was infected.

I strain to pick up my head but it fell back down. The back of my head was pounding and now my side was pounding too. I realize that something was around my mouth, was it some kind of muzzle? Did I survivor put this on? Then why didn't they just kill me?

Then I notice the handcuffs, then the tape. The tape was all around my claws, the claws I need to live. My heart raced, and I started to freak out because I had no clue what this survivor plans was about me. Were they the survivors that eat anything that has flesh? Or were the scientist who been catching the special effect?

I snarled at the person who just yelled, it caught their attention. I heard the steps, they were light, not heavy so maybe they were a woman. I watched the girl walk in full view. For a minute a memory from past came back, a woman, was in it. She was standing in my doorway like how this woman was. When I looked up, the face was blurred so I couldn't tell who this was. I shake my head, to get rid of the memory. I'll dig deeper into it later. The woman in front of him had, loose curls fall down past her shoulders, that were red. Her eyes were gray, like soot and her skin was pale like a ghost. She had medium sized breast and small curves. Her arms were thin but not too thin, so were her legs. She didn't look like the kind of person who can hit him in the head with a baseball bat.

She wore navy blue leggings that came to her knees and a simple grey shirt that hugged her skin.

"I see you're a wake." She said.

Her voice.

It sound familiar to me but I couldn't place the face who this person was to me. Or maybe she has nothing to do to me? Maybe she reminds me of someone from my past.

I growl, in reply which makes her confuse. I took that chance and pounce on her. I knocked her down to the floor, and I forgot that my claws were taped and I had handcuffs on.

"Shit." I mumble.

She pushed me hard sending me to the spot where I was when I woke up. "Orf." I said when I landed on my ass. I glared at the girl, she may not look strong but she sure was strong.

"So," He paused, seeing if she was shock to see a hunter could talk but nothing show she was or face didn't revel it. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I'm going to call the cops when the phones are working again. Then they can deal with your ass." She said seriously.

Cops? Is she joking with me?

"What cops?" I asked.

"The cops that lived about five blocks from here." She said seriously again.

I laughed out loud that made her jumped.

"What's so funny asshole?" She said.

"The cops are dead, everyone is dead." I said with a evil grin that showed my jagged teeth. "Well not everyone." I added.

She stared at him confuse, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Everyone is a zombie, eating any thing that moves."

Shock didn't show on her face like I thought it would instead it was anger. I blinked and the next moment I was lying on the floor on my side. She punched me square in the jaw. Damn, she was strong.

I forced myself up and looked at her. Anger was still in the her eyes, burning like her hair.

"I don't know who know who the hell you think you are but one thing for sure is I don't take jokes seriously." She growled at him.

He growled back and looked in her in the eye. "I'm dead serious." I said through my teeth.

She glared at me one more time before turning on her heels. My eyes widen a little, confuse on what she was doing. "What are you doing?" I finally asked.

"Going to my neighbor to use his phone." She said.

My eyes wide =n more, the thought of her leaving me here for some odd reason scared me. It felt like deja vu.

"Wait!" I called out. "Don't go out there!" I yelled after her.

But she ignore me and left, slamming the door. That's going to attract a horde.

**POV Lacy**

"Asshole, think he can be a funny guy." I mumble as I cross the hall to my neighbor, Jeff. He is always trying to get in someone's pants. Doesn't matter if you have a penis or vagina, he'll try to get in them. I had the crack bat dragging lazily behind me. It's not that I believe the idiot, it's just that there are people in these buildings who will try to rob, rape, kill, glomp or anything in this building. Better be safe then sorry.

"Stupid guy, stupid apartment, stupid..." I mumble as I walk. I talk to myself a lot. Well that's what you get for being a antisocial person. Never was in High School or college so why start now?

I knocked on Jeff's door, and waited for him to answer. The knock seem to echo through the apartment building. It was strange, usually you hear someone yelling something and a crying baby. It was strangely quiet, too quiet oh shit I just quoted something from a movie. Great. But it was quiet.

I heard something move in Jeff's apartment. I walked a little closer to the door. It sound like some one eating. I backed away slowly when something red caught my eye.

I glance over and see blood all over the walls. I was horrified and I turn around. Corps were in the corner, piled up on top of each other almost like you see in the game Left 2 Die. I wanted to scream but it was caught in my throat. I turn quickly back around and saw Jeff with an arm in his mouth like he was a dog. My eyes widen at the arm, it had that stupid dolphin tattoo and under it "I'm going to extinct if you don't stop throwing ur trash into my water!"

I knew that arm was from the girl on the second floor.

"Okay, you either a zombie or you are high and have a bad case of the munchies." He dropped the arm and sprinted at me.

I barely dodge his flailing hands that were cover in blood.

"I'm guessing zombie." I said and grabbed the bat off the ground.

He quickly turned around and came charging at me. Madness burns in his eyes, and drop flop from his face. I gulp and swing as hard as I can, smashing his head to a pulp. He fell down with a thump. For once I got to use my crack bat. I sighed and then I heard something move above me. If the guy was right then that means there would be more. I didn't stand there in the open shock, I darted to my door and flung it open. Only to be met by the hooded figure, he insistently pounce on me and fell to the floor again.

He knocked the breath out me and my head was now pounding like a drum. I open my eyes to his. One bright green and one purple eye met my ugly gray eyes. His face looked so familiar. He smiled a toothy smile at me and said, "I told you so."

I scowl at him and tried to push him off. A sound stopped my struggle when I saw a horde of zombies flying down the stairs. The guy on topped me snarled at them like a animal. He got off me and grabbed me by the ankle. Dragging back in my apartment. He slam the door and locked... well tried he was having trouble with the lock. I quickly got up and locked for him.

Once I locked it I let myself fell to the floor and I laid flat on it with my arms spread out like I was floating on water.

"You weren't kidding." I mumble and weave my fingers through my hair.

I sat up and stare at him, he was watching me this how time. "What's your name?" I asked him.

He tilt his head like a confuse dog, and shook his head no.

I rolled my eyes at him and rest my head in my hands. "What? You don't got a name?"

He looked away from and at the floor. "I – I – don't remember it." He finally said.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" I asked.

He didn't say anything for a long time. I could hear the zombies outside my door, moaning and screeching at each other. Some bang on my door but it was quiet hard to get through. My land lord was afraid of 2012 or anything that said doomsday for the earth. He replace every tenet's door with a heavy duty metal one. He even store non - perishable food down the basement with a hell lot of guns and a lot of other illegal weapons. Hell, he even had this special ice cream like the Space crap that you get at museums.

"I don't remember anything from before I turned into the infect."

What he said shocked me, and send chills down my spine.

"Your infected?" He didn't look like it, he looked normal just more paler, claws and jagged teeth.

"Yeah, I'm what you called a Hunter. Special Infect." He said.

I tilt my head, wondering more about this zombie thing. "Wait, there's more Special Infect thingy mingers?"

"Yeah, the ones outside right are called common infected. There's the Smoker, he has a long tongue and smoke is always around him. There's the Chargers, they have one huge arm and slam into people. Then the Spitter, which spit acid at you and that burns like hell." He paused and lifted his right arm to reveal what looked like burns. "There's me, the Hunter, who have claws and teeth and stalk you."

Of coarse, he must be a stalker.

"Boomer, damn those fat puking bitches. They always puke on me instead of the survivors." He paused and look me.

I was so confuse on this damn zombie talk that it was making me hungry.

"Okay and we talk about this later, my brain is the size of pea so it can process so much information at a time." I said as I got up. He watched me go into the kitchen. I peek my head out at him, he was still siting there. He seem a little confuse and wondering about something.

I sighed and walk back over him and put my hand in his hoodie's pocket. He jumped back at my action and snarled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you doing!" He screeched more then yell.

"I'm looking for some kind of wallet or something that has something about you."

He tilt his head like a dog again, "Why?"

"Well do you want me to give you some stupid ass name like I gave to my dog when I has seven?"

"What was your dog's name?"

"Captain Cuddle Wuddles."

He stared at me with such a funny face that it took all my strength not to laugh at him.

"What – the FUCK?" He yelled.

"Hey I was seven."

"What kind dog was he?"

"Doberman."

He stared at me with that funny face again like I was on crack or acid.

"So do you want that name or are you going to help find something that will tell me your name."

He shook his head yes and reached in his pockets. Not letting me do it, he was having trouble with his hand since they were still duck taped and handcuff. I watch him struggle to get in his first pocket but his hands were duck taped. I got up and came back with scissors. The Hunter stopped and look at me with a scared look. I ignore his look and started to cut the tape off, his look change as he saw what I was doing.

"So are you going to take the handcuff off and the muzzle?" He asked with a small smile.

"No." I flat out said. I finally get all the tape off his claws and let him find whatever was in his pockets.

I mumble to himself, I couldn't really hear what he was saying but I think it was about the handcuffs and muzzle.

I watch him dig in his first pocket, he brought out a lighter, empty pack of cigarettes, and a airplane ticket. I picked up the lighter, it was shape like a coffin with a clear cross on it so you can see the liquid in it which was green. I flick it on and flame was green too. I scowl at the light and flick it off. I knew someone who had this same lighter.

_"I thought you said you were going to quiet smoking!" I yelled. _

_"Hey, quieting is hard and any way once you quiet drinking so much coffee in the morning." The guy next to me said. He flicked out his lighter that a coffin and had a green flame and light a cigarette. _

_"I need coffee or I won't be able to wake up in the morning for school." I said. _

_We walked to class together, other students looked our way but ignore us._

_"Then take night classes." He said it like it was the easiest thing to do._

_"Well, that coast money to change your classes you know. Something I don't got. Anyways I barely have enough money to pay off my last year in college." _

_"Hmmm..." He said. _

_I knew that sound, he was going to do all he can to change my mind about changing classes. _

_"Well don't of the money think about the me part."_

_"Me part?" _

_"Yeah, me! We will share the same classes and you and I won't have to wake up earlier to see each other." _

_I rolled my eyes at him. "You are a idiot sometimes."_

_He laughed that and squeeze my hand and we walked to my early morning class __hand and hand. _

I shook the memory and saw that he brought more random junk out of his pockets. There was a few nickels and dimes, another packet of cigarettes this time half were gone, and then he found his wallet. Which look familiar too. It was studded and had a chain on it that was attach to nothing. He stare at the wallet for a moment. I could tell that he was worried about something. Maybe he was afraid that he might have killed his own family. After what seem like forever and he hands the wallet to me.

"You look." He said.

I frown and reluctantly took the wallet. I didn't want to snoop into his life. I don't like being in people lives because they either hurt me or some way drive me out.

I sighed and open the wallet.

I see the driving licenses first and there was nothing else in there only a 20 dollar bill and that was it. I turn my attention to the licenses, "Your name is – Vladimir Beck. You were 25 at the time." I said and passed him the card.

I didn't look at but the ground, my mind was going through it's memories. I ignore them all, and got up to make myself something to eat.

"Hey do you want anything?" I asked.

"Umm - what ever you got." He answered.

I decided to cook the steaks that Mrs. Gramh gave me about three or seven days ago. They will go bad eventually and the power probably been out soon anyway so why not make them?

Vladimir slowly walked into the kitchen, he seemed a little out of it but to me he seems to be always out of it. He sat down at my two person table, that only had two chairs, he played with his lighter flicking it on and off.

The steaks cooked for a while. I decide not to cook his to long since well he eats flesh …. I think...

I sat down his plate in front of him and sat a cross him. He stared at it for while and started digging in. He ate it like a starving dog that is seeing food for the first time in his life. I just stare and slowly ate mine.

"Sorry, haven't ate in a week or so." He mumble when he saw me staring at him.

"That's – all right." I said, a little uncertain about him. I am happy that I left his muzzle on which now was cover in food. Maybe it was a bad idea to keep it on while he was eating.

"So," He said. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Lacy." I said.

He nodded and ate the rest of his food more slowly.

After a eating in silence he looked up at me and said, "So what's your plan?"

* * *

><p><em>So that is the end of the second chapter! Yayz! And oohh a cliffhanger! Ooh. I think it's a cliffhanger. But anyway I forgot to change Lacy's age in the first chapter and I'm too lazy to go and change so whoever is reading this her age is 23. So tada! So please review tell me what you like or what I did wrong. I'm trying to improve my writingtyping. So hope you all liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3, yesh! Anyway this one is most likely switching in and out of Lacy's and Vlad's POV so enjoy and read the AN at the end of this Chapter to see what's up!_

**POV Lacy**

"TAKE THE HANDCUFFS OFF!"

"NO! I already took the muzzle off, what more could you want?"

"I want these HANDCUFFS off!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

Then Vlad tackle me to the ground and growl in my face. I glare him down, not giving in to him. He was like a animal, and you don't show fear or weakness to animals.

"Get off." I demand and pushed him off me.

He growled at me and sat there watching me. "Take these handcuffs off! So then I can help you!" Vlad demanded.

I shook my head no and got my bag pack. Staying would be smart thing since this place is pretty much like a fortress but the windows are not like a door. A Tank can come climbing up and kick my ass. Earlier a Tank by, and it's foot steps shook the whole building. It threw a car at this building for no reasons. The car missed my level so I'm safe, for now.

So I decide to move on, go find this so called evac center that Vlad told me about.

"Lacy!" He called after me.

But I ignore him like I did to someone else, and packed little bit of clothing. The non – perishable cans I had which was about five and the 10 water bottles I had. I was going to the basement to get more things and I can grab a shit load of weapons. I knew how to fire almost any gun because my dad wanted a girl and you knew how that is. I was almost named Louis.

I felt big arms warped around me from behind and someone nuzzling my neck. I could hear purring too. My face redden and my heart stopped.

"Please take the handcuffs, Lacy." I heard Vlad said a very very sexy voice.

My face redden even more at his voice. "Please?" He said right into my ear.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and elbow him in the gut. He unwrap his arms around me and double over.

"You could - have said – no." Vlad said in between breaths.

I rolled my eyes at him and continue to pack my bag for the beginning of the end.

**POV Vlad**

I slowly got off the ground, my gut still hurt from Lacy hitting me there. I watched her move around the move, the way she moved mesmerized me for some odd reason. I know why but can't think it, it was blank but it was there. I flopped down on the floor, trying to think of a way to convince Lacy to take the handcuffs off. She took the muzzle but why not the Handcuffs?

It been almost a week since I came into this woman's life.

I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank, nothing from my past came to me only what happen afterward.

I remembered that I woke up in the middle of some kind of obscure course and that I was spouse to go somewhere. That would explain the plane ticket. I got up slowly, knowing something was wrong when nothing made a sound. My muscle hurt with every move I took. The sun was setting over the trees and there was a cool breeze. Almost peaceful but the quit was eerie. I looked around and saw blood splash against the obscure course as if it was a painting. My stomach clench at the sight and I could tell I will puke if I stay here. My stomach felt like a pit and nothing was in it.

How long was out? And who am I?

I walked toward a building that recognize to the college that go too. Only bits and pieces came to me when I see them. It was like a puzzle but one I can solve because the pieces weren't all there.

I walk into the building and nothing was in there only more blood and this time bodies litter the floor. I walked around them and then it hit me. The smell of it made my mouth water. I didn't realize how hungry I was or how tired I was. I walked down the hall and for some odd reason I stopped at a room. It had a number with it and blood smeared all of it. The number was 413.

Was this my room? No my room was in the boy's dorm, not the girls. My room... what was my room number? And why does this one stand out to me?

A thought cross my mind, maybe I was once was a girl?

My eye twitch and I couldn't help but to look in my pants. No vagina, it was definitely a dick so why does this number stand out?

I couldn't help myself as my hand reached at the door knob. I stopped when I saw my hands. My eyes widen at my hands and I stumble backwards into the wall. I stared at them, the long claws that were there instead of nails. There blood on them but none on my hands or my sleeves. I blinked at them and slid them down the wall. It made a terrible starching sound, and left long deep lines in the wall. My heart race in my chest. I got up quickly and dashed for the bathroom. Tripping once a while on dead bodies. I burst into it, if I did that before girls would be screaming at me and throwing tampons at me.

I dash to the mirror and looked at myself. I pulled the hood off and saw that I looked paler then usually, almost dead. The whites inf my eyes were black but other then that they were still the one eye purple and the other was a deep green. Nothing else looked wrong only that my teeth were jagged. I slowly lifted one hand to my mouth. Making sure that my claws didn't do any damage I poked the tip of it and withdraw my hand. I saw that my tooth pieced my skin and was now bleeding. This time the blood look almost appetizing. I gulp and licked the blood at my finger and soon was sucking it. I stopped and realize what I was doing. I screeched and bust the mirror, it fell like silver rain into the sink.

"What have I become?" I said to myself sliding claws down my face, leaving cuts down both my eyes.

I screeched again and thrashed around. By time I was done I didn't realize the sound I was making, it was nothing like a animal nor human. So what am I?

The memory of my first day as a hunter drifted away and I got up. Lacy was done packing for her adventurer and now preparing to leave. She was about to leave the room when I reached out and grabbed her hand. She turn to me and I stared into her eyes. Her's piecing into me, feeling me with some kind of feeling that I felt before.

"Please." I tried again.

She flinched at me and pulled away.

"Lacy!" I shouted after. It was hard getting up but I did and ran after her.

I ran in front of her and blocked her way, this sparked something from my past.

_I was blocking someone's way like I was doing to Lacy, I tried to see the face but the face was blurred. _

_ "Move Vladimir." Demanded the female. _

_ "No." I growled at her. I could feel my hate and anger for this woman. _

_ But I couldn't figure out why I was angry and wanted to punch her. _

_ "I mean Vladimir. Move." She demanded._

_ "No." I said more to a whisper. _

_ It was taking all of my strength not to hurt her. Was I abusive before? No just had a bad temper that was it... I think. I hope I wasn't the kind of person who beats on their girlfriends. Yes, that was who this woman was, my girlfriend. I just need to figure out her name._

_ I felt the air left my lungs and my stomach in pain I double over, and fell to my knees. _

_ She left me, without telling me why. _

The memory blurred with reality and I grabbed Lacy. "Why did you leave me!" I yelled. Realizing the memory was gone.

"What?" Lacy said, shock on her face.

I blinked at her, feeling my anger wash away as she stared at me.

"Umm... sorry I just remembered something."

"Oh." was all she said and walked past me. When she walked past me, my heart felt like someone was stabbing it.

"At least take me with you if you're not going to take off the handcuffs." I said over my shoulder at her.

I heard her sigh and she said, "Fine, but don't cause me trouble."

I smiled and turned on my heel and followed her out the door.

**POV Lacy**

What Vlad did earlier, almost scared me there. For a minute I thought he was talking to me. I pushed the thought aside and continue my way down the stairs to the basement. There I can get into the food and the weapons that my cray land lord stashed. First I had to stop at his desk. He has the keys there, under the green mat on his desk. Vlad seemed tense behind me. He probably doesn't like the idea of being restrain while out in the open.

Well too bad, he attacked me twice so no. Well he didn't attack me the first time, he did brake into my house. The second time... did he or did he do it to protect me?

I dunno but my gut told me to keep him like that for a while.

Down the six flights of stairs. There was hardly any of the infect. We past the floor that the Tank threw the car into. Someone's insure was going to go up for that.

Vlad stared worryingly at it. I took a peek at him and was about to ask him what wrong when I heard coughing. Strange. The next moment Vlad slams into me. I fell to ground, the breath knocked out me.

"What the -" Before I could even finished my sentence Vlad had his lips pressed against mine. I started to squirm under his grasp but soon fell into the kiss. He had me pin to floor, his legs pinning my down so I won't be able to kick him. I tried to push him off , but he was to heavy plus he was little to good kisser. I heard the coughing subside. Once the coughing was gone he let u and I flung him off me. He went to floor with a thump.

"What the hell?" I said as I sat up and glared at the Hunter. I was a little flushed from him.

"Well I can't really cover your mouth with my hands so I imperving." He said as he hold up his hands.

"Imperving? By kissing me!" I yelled and punch him in the arm.

He winced at that and rubbed his arm. "There was a fucking Smoker near by and I can't really do anything to attack it." He said and again holding up his hands.

I narrowed my eyes at him before getting up. Only two more floors to go. Vlad stayed a little farther behind, guessing to give me space but I still don't trust him. The last floor had bodies in corners and blood splatter every where. Almost like Left 2 Die. Great maybe I'm in a metal hospital, with a padded room with a very nice coat. But I highly doubt that since everything seem to be a little to real. The desk was in a separate room and had a window similar to what the movie theaters had. I made my way to the front desk and tried to open the door to it but it was unlock. I growled at and was about to do something stupid. Vlad pushed me gently aside and broke the window in the door to the room. He reached in and unlock the door. The door slowly creaked open, which reminded me too much of a horror movie.

I nodded at him and enter the room. No one or any zombies were in here. I check the green mat and see that keys are gone.

"Damn." I mutter to myself.

"What?" Vlad asked from the doorway.

I shook my head and go towards the door that held all the survivor stuff. I pull my hair back and thought a different plan. There was a gun store down near the park but that was about a mile or two away. The subway was definitely not working during a zombie apocalypse. Where else can some get a gun or something. My bat will probably not stand up to the so called Chargers or the Tank I seen. I scratch my head for a solution when I heard a loud sound of wood braking behind me. I whirled around to see that Vlad had kicked the door down.

Well, there is always plan B. Use the Hunter to brake into things down.

"Was that room you wanted in?" He asked.

I blinked and a smile broke across my face which made him confuse. I just shake my head and walk past him. But it wouldn't be that easy since well my crazy land lord was in there. Well a zombie crazy land lord. He was just standing there, with a old military outfit, some kind of bomb, a Molotov cocktail, and what looked to be a bottle of pills. He also had a medkit on his bag.

I took a step back, bumping into Vlad who got in front me. Vlad crouch down like a lion ready to attack his prey. He gave a animal like growl as the my zombie land lord was about to sprint. Vlad pounce but missed because zomb ran past him. I got ready to swing my bat but he ran past me screaming. Vlad tilt his head to the side, he was as confuse as I was. I shrug it off but that when I heard the sound of the horde.

"Shit." I heard Vlad mumble more to himself. The door was broken so there goes that option so second is grab a damn gun. I dive past Vlad and grabbed what I thought was a battle rifle. It had one clip in it and I turn the safety off and fire at the incoming horde.

It was like a blur, one by one they drop like flies. I can't believe they were so easy until the souce of coughing came in I was about to reload before the next around of zombies came but I heard a screech like sound and something pulled me toward the incoming zombies. Vlad screeched and attacked the coughing thing. It exploded in smoke and we stand there coughing from all the smoke that surrounded us. The next thing I knew I was flung to the side, which Vlad pushed me before the next horde of zombies came. I see why he wanted me to remove the handcuffs now. I hurried to reload and helped finish the last of the zombies.

I lean against the door frame, breathless from all this. This definitely took it's toll on me.

"Are you are all right?" Vlad asked after I caught my breath.

"Yeah, but was that thing the so called smoker?" I asked.

Vlad shook his head yes. Now I see why he somewhat kissed me but I still don't forgive him. I stand up and return to the room.

I packed my duffel bag that I took from my apartment along with my old college book bag. The book bag is filled with about four cans of food, three waters, extra clothing, pads (never know when you are a woman), hygiene things and my I – pod with a solar power charger. Which now I am happy that one my co worker is a big hippie. She got fried about two weeks after she started. It was around Christmas time and she went around giving out gifts. I packed the duffel with two other battle rifles, along with a machine gun, and a shotgun. I added in four pistols, I had it packet with ammo for all the weapons too. I grabbed hunting knife and what I think they called a katana or maybe it's another type of sword.

Out of the corner of my eye Vlad put some things in his pocket. I didn't see what it is but pushed the thought aside. Went to packing my book bag with a lot of can food and water bottles. I took some medkits and some of the other things that my land lord had like a canteen, matches, compass, flashlight with extra batteries, and a tent. Why a tent? Well you never know. Plus I'm planing on find a car. I knew the lady with the dolphin tattoo had a convertible. Bad idea with a zombie apocalypse going on? Well lets see you name a better ideas. Anyways I know it's in the garage next to the apartment with the keys in the glove box. I don't know why people keep them there. I hope it had a tank of gas.

Vlad helped carry some of stuff I I took. I would take more but that would slow us down. I found the car were I thought it would be. Vlad stopped and exam the car.

"1953 Buick Skylark convertible." Vlad said out loud.

I stopped and looked at him, shook a little at what he said. "What?" I asked.

He looked at me, surprise by my reaction to his statement. "Umm... It's a 1953 Buick Skylark convertible."

I raised an eyebrow at this. He bit his lip, I could tell he was trying to remember something. I keep forgetting that he has no memories from before the shit hit the fan.

"I think I was a car guy or something." he mumble.

"So what's your plan?" Vlad asked, changing the subject.

I thought it over what he said, I didn't really have a plan. I threw my stuff in the back of the car. The top was down, I jumped over the door and sat there thinking.

I took a deep breath before answering him. "Well plan A is to find a evac center, plan B is too see if the world truly went to hell." I said. He climbed in the passenger seat and throw the stuff in the back.

"What if those plans failed?"

"Well there is always plan C through Z"

"What are plan C through Z?"

I thought before answering him. I took the keys out of the glove box and turn the car on. I see that it still had a flew take of gas, which was a relief.

"I'm still working on that." I said and drove out of the garage.

_I promise that the next chapter will be longer, busy with school and shit. I also decide to use one of the uncommon infected because well I thought it fit the land lord the best since he was like that zombie. Believe me I didn't intended to be that way. I still haven't decided on a full look on Vladimir, but I do know everything else about him. Just haven't fully decide if I should keep his hair black or change. Well I shall ask you what do think I should do? So please review, reviews make me happy. It can be about anything really, like a idea or a troll comment or anything really. So thanks for reading if you got this far!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4, so yay! See you at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lacy<strong>

Most of roads were cover with abandon cars, hordes, special infect and the Tank. Still have no clue how avoid that thing. Vlad sat quietly, he fell asleep around what I thought to be 9 or 11 maybe. I was full of energy and I didn't really want to stop, at least until we get out of town. Which I was close, it was longer then it should have been because of the cars in the road and zombies. I live on the other side of town, and the whole town was a least 10 or 11 miles wide.

The hordes were small so I'm guessing that there's a block party or someone else came through and got rid of some of them. Soon there wasn't any, only the straddlers.

I saw single zombie walking mindlessly around the middle of the road. I thought about one of my favorites movies which was a zombie movie. I smile played across my face and pull over to the side, speeding up the car. Once I got near it I flung my car door open hitting the zombie.

He fell down, making a grunt sound as he fell.

I chuckle to myself and drive away and if you haven't guess my favorite movie, it's _Zombieland_. That movie is awesome.

Vlad made a grunt like sound next to me, I looked over. He looked cute when he was sleeping, almost like a cat. I wonder what he was thinking of.

**POV Vlad**

_My arms were warped around my girlfriend who was still faceless and nameless. We sat under a tree, wait no she wasn't my girlfriend, not yet. Right now I was trying to convince her to go out with me. _

_"Vlad, I said no." She said, with that familiar voice._

_"Okay then go out and we get a cup of coffee." I asked, trying to win her over._

_"No. I hate coffee." She lied. _

_I knew she likes coffee because I see her with a cup of some kind of coffee every time I see her. I nuzzle my head into her back, she stiffen at my touch. I don't know if she liked it or not but plan B was failing so time to whip out plan C._

_She got up, I caught myself before I face plant into the grass._

_" -" The name I couldn't hear but I grabbed her hand. She stopped and turn at me. Our eyes locked into each other. Her gray that looked like soot... wait gray eyes? _

I sat up and looked at Lacy, she was still driving we may have left town now. Moving on to the next one. She felt my stare at her and looked over. Her gray eyes... like soot.

"What?" She asked when I didn't look away.

I smirked and shook my head, I curled up in my ball against the seat. "Nothing." I said going over the girl in my mind. Maybe Lacy is a sister, or can she … no or would she have told me. But I don't really know Lacy, well maybe I do just I don't remember.

I sighed and lean back against the seat, I stare at my handcuffs.

"Can you take the handcuffs off now?" I asked.

"No." She said again was familiar. Like the girl in his memories.

"Fine but I'm no - " I was cut off when we heard shouting and gunshots.

The gunshots made me tense, I don't like them, why? Well because I'm a Hunter so people shot then ask questions. In my case I was hit in the head then asked questions. Which I guess was better then being shot.

Lacy slowed down the car seeing that some people were coming from down an alleyway. There was a big horde coming after them too.

Lacy decide to help them, ignoring my pleads but I keep forgetting that she is human. But it was not, it was the fact that I was restrain and can't help her. Again I under estimate her. She help killed the horde, the other survivors caught their breath. There were three of them, one was a woman and the others were men. Lacy talk to them, I couldn't hear what they were saying because they were farther away from the car. I was getting tense when they look at me with uncertain eyes.

Lacy shrug and gave them some food before coming back to the car.

"What?" I asked.

"They were heading the other way. Gave them some food." Was all she said before continuing down the road.

Hours went by before we finally reached the other city. I was growing irritated being in the car. I climbed in the back and sprawled a cross the seat. Again I became restless, I shifted into a different position but still grew restless.

"Can we stop?" I asked as I hang over the passenger's seat.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have no clue." She said.

"Well maybe you should get some sleep."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are giving me a headache."

I rolled my eyes at her and slid off the seat. I looked back at Lacy, for some off reason I can't take my eyes off her. I noticed the almost invisible scar that went down her eyebrow and stopped before her eye. I tilt my head, something about her scar reminds of something about my past but soon shook the thought a side. I continue to stare at her until I doze off. My dream was about what happen after I found out what has happen to the world.

I wonder around the city every zombie ignore me but the so called special infected didn't ignore me. I almost got killed by a charger, but a smoker can out of no where and saved me. The smoker tongue grabbed me and pulled me up to the roof he was on. I yelped at the sudden stickiness and being in the air. I saw the smoker, well before I didn't know what we were called, most of his tumors were gone but one on his neck. I notice that a lot of the special infected had tumors and other deformations. His one eye was scratched out and the other was a deep bright yellow eye. The smoker had long shaggy coffee color hair. He had a dark blue shirt with blue skinny jeans.

We stared at each other for a while, he was glaring at me and I was staring at him still in my daze state.

"Ummm – hi?" I said breaking the silence between us.

He scowl at me, "Don't say hi to me." He growled and fling me to the ground.

I let a screech, feeling the air flew by me, I knew I was done for. Until I stop in mid air. I open my eyes saw the smoker had grabbed me again, he brought me up to him. Hanging me a little far out away from him. He looked at me confuse.

"Why didn't you just grab something or land on your feet?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are a hunter and hunters are like cats." He said.

"What am I?" I asked stump.

The smoker sighed and put me on the roof next to him. "So you have no clue what's going on?"

"No, and I nothing about my past. Only bits and pieces."

Smoker frown at me and sighed again before letting out a loud cough.

"Well, if you haven't notice this is the zombie apocalypse." He said.

I nodded my head, "Of course I have notice that!" I growled angrily.

"Good, and by the way my name is Mike. What about you?" He said and hold out his hand.

I knew I was supposed to shake it but when I try to think of my name nothing comes to me. Still I shook his hand.

"Oh, yeah you don't remember a thing. Hmm... well I just call you Hunter."

Ever since I met Mike, I learned about what I become and what happen to the world. Mike taught me somethings about being a hunter, and soon he was like a brother to me. I learned that Mike is 26 years old, he had a girlfriend who bit him and that's how he became a smoker. He never went to college and worked at a bookstore for sometime before he got fired. Then he worked at the a Chinese restaurants called C. F Wangs. I learned that the infect actually started up and then made it's way down to other cities. It would take about a month to get were Lacy was. That was how long I stayed with Mike. It was about a week before I met Lacy when Mike grabbed something out his pocket.

"What's this?" Mike asked.

I shrug, by now he should know most of my answers. "Looks like a plane ticket to Oliver, North Carolina? What's there?" Mike asked, examine the ticket.

"I don't kn -" I stopped in mid sentence.

I was going to go find a girl, she left, but I remembered she went to High School in Oliver, North Carolina. I was hoping to find her.

"A girl." I said, looking up at Mike.

"A girl, like a girlfriend or a friend benefits type deal?"

"I think not. I think she dumped... I think or maybe I'm just some stalker who thought we were together." I mumble to myself.

I could feel Mike's stare, I looked over at him and could see sadness in his eyes.

"Well how about you go and look for this girl then and found out what she is too you." Mike said.

"Mmmm." Was all I said. My mind was buzzing about it. I should but it could take me weeks to get there. We were in Erie, Pennsylvania. It could take me long time, but I guess I have all the time in the world. That night I left and headed toward Oliver.

My eyes flew open, and I snapped back to reality. We stopped, panic soon consume me and I sat up in my seat in the back. I see that we have stopped, I jumped into the front seat and see Lacy sound a sleep. The panic left me, and I realize. She must have stopped to rest for a while. I smiled at her, happy that she is resting, she didn't sleep at all when at her apartment and when she was driving. Lacy been driving I think two or three days now.

I see that she put the roof of the car up so no one would get any ideas. I sigh and flopped back into the seat. I look back Lacy, she looked so peaceful and quiet, but I guess everyone is when they are sleeping. Her mouth was slightly open, and her lids twitch. I watch her for a few minutes then my mind wonder were could she have hid the key? I thought about searching her but she might wake up and beat the shit out of me, thinking I'm a pervert.

I sigh loudly and look out the window we were parked in the woods close the woods and we have a easy get away if a tank or something comes by.

"Aidmir." My head snapped to Lacy.

"Aidmir." She mumble again and rolled over her side away from him.

Who the hell is Aidmir? Or is a it? I shook my head and growl to myself, don't get too a attach, she might have someone already or I might too.

**POV Lacy**

My dream, it shift back and forth to my college days and to when I was in High School. When I was in college was when I happy, away from my family, away from every asshole at school, and no knew who I was in college. I could start new without my past hanging so high over me. I loved my college life, but nothing last forever. I already knew though.

High School I was tormented by everyone, even those who were younger then me. Everything was already bad enough at home and school made it worst. It took a lot of strength not to do something stupid like going mad and killing everyone or killing myself. I had a sad life, but probably not as bad as other so I never complained. My eyes slowly open to a figure leaning over her. I narrowed my eyes at the figure, the figure become more cleared.

"Vladimir?" I mumble groggy.

"I know you." He said between his teeth.

"Umm – sure you do." I said pushed him off.

Vlad glared at me but stayed in his seat.

I see that sun was coming up over the tree tops.I let out a loud yawn and strech my arms out. Vlad just kept his cold hard stare at me, I rolled my eyes at him and reach to the back seat and get out two cans of food and two forks. I threw Vlad one can and open my own. I was starving. I dug into my beef soup listening to Vlad scarf his down or more like inhale. I couldn't help but to laugh at him, he looked up suddenly at me with confuse eyes.

"What?" He asked with some food covering his face.

"You have something on your face." I said with a smile and motioning to my face.

He snarl at me, and turn away from, guessing to wipe his face. I rolled my eyes at him and continue to eat. We didn't talk while eating, only listening to the birds outside.

The sun was up by the time we left. I want to go South, and follow the coastline until we get to Texas but that could take a long time since we were only in Maryland. I lived in Keytom near the border of Maryland. Yeah I know stupid name but hey who would have looked for me there? But again I was wrong about that.

Silence filled the car, Vlad had his head resting on the door of the car. Watching the road by go. My mind started to wonder what does he remember. I wonder if he has moved on.

* * *

><p><em>Yep, so that's it, slowly started to revile Vlad's past and … maybe I should ruin it. So I leave you with that. Please review give your input, I like reviews. It lets me know that someone out there on the internet it reading this so thanks reading! Oh yeah, I might be starting another fanfic for left 4 dead. The idea is still in my mind, being so possessed. So again thanks for reading! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Before you read this amazingly horrible story I would like to thank all you review my story. The reviews actually kept me going because I thought this wasn't going no where well actually I have a idea for what's going in but I didn't now if anyone would think I have a stupid little mind but any whore ignore all my comments about anything that has to do with me. So enjoy! And again thanks for getting this far into the story! P.S. You have seven days ..._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lacy<strong>

Driving through at least three more towns before the car had run out of gas some where in the little of Maryland. I couldn't tell were exactly we were, I let a deep sigh and threw the map over my shoulder.

"We should keep moving." Vlad said behind me. He was already getting things out of the car, struggling little with his restrains on.

I nodded in agreement and helped get out the bags. Four all together, we both carried two bags and walk to the nearest town. Vlad didn't like the idea of us going into town, he hated to stay out of the towns. But I didn't like the idea of being out in the open. We walked in silence, the sky was clear from any clouds but there was a slight chilling breeze. Soon the town came into view, a sign that said 'Infection, Go back' in bright red paint over the town's name. Great.

I was on high alert along with Vlad, knowing that the zombies could be anyway. We were halfway through the city when a horde came our way, I was wondering when the welcome committee would becoming. I hurriedly gout out my rifle and started shooting at the horde. Vlad somewhat help but again the handcuffs and again reconsidering taking them off. It felt like hours before the last zombie fell to the street. I weave my fingers through my hair and sighed. I already knew from the beginning when Vlad first told me about the zombie apocalypse that this wasn't going to be easy. Vlad's growl snapped me out of my daze when I heard a snort said and then a roar. Vlad slam into my side and we hit the road hard as a what I think was a charger charge past us.

We quickly got up and hid behind the alleyway, hoping that it won't find us.

"We need to find a safe house." Vlad growled.

"Safe house?"

"Yeah, places were survivors our safe from anything. It's a red door with some kind of writing or sign saying it's a safe house."

I nodded, and looked out into the street I didn't see no charger so it is some where else waiting for us or out charging at someone else.

Vlad pulled at my arm and motion to go down the alleyway. He started to walk down the alleyway, I didn't move, I didn't know if I should trust him. When he saw that I wasn't following he grabbed my arm and pulled me down it with him.

"Safe house is this way." He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

" How do you know that?" I asked.

"The smell of survivors is strongest this way. So there must be some kind of safe house."

I didn't say anything, I just let him pull me toward this so called safe house. I see spray paint of a crude house on one of the walls of the alleyway. So he was right, I thought to myself. Once we turn left, I see a red metal door that is reinforce.

"See?" Vlad said as we approach it.

A loud gunshot burst in the air, piecing Vlad's shoulder. He let a loud screech of pain, and fall on his kneel.

"Vlad!" I yelled.

I bend over to see the wound, blood seeping out all over his shoulder. He grunted in pain and hissed at the approaching footsteps and voices. I see two men, a woman, and a little girl. One of the men had a green hat on, with something cross that I couldn't see, he had on a unbutton green flannel shirt and dark jeans with holes at the knees. He seem a little hillybillyish to me. The other male, the one who shot Vlad, had long hair that was tied into a ponytail. He had a biker's jacket with dark blue jeans. The woman had long brown hair, a pink long sleeve shirt, and a long blue dress. The little girl looked to be about, six or seven. She had blond hair, yellow shirt and pink shorts.

"Move out of the way." The biker said.

I glared at him and move more in his aim. He glared back at me and spit to his side. Ew, I always hated when people did that.

"That's a hunter." He spat out.

"So?"

"So! He -"

"KITTY!" The little girl yelled, interrupting the biker.

"What?" Everyone said, with confuse expressions.

The little girl pried herself out the woman's arms and ran past the biker. She stopped in front of Vlad, she had a big smile on her face and showed no fear of the hunter. He looked at the girl, confuse at first then slowly remembering something.

"Oh, it's you again." Was all he said, still in pain from the bullet.

The girl's smile grew wider and she latched herself around Vlad's waist.

"Kitty!"

"What?" Said the biker again.

Then the sound of a tank broke their attention from the situation. "You should hurry inside." The hat guy said.

I help Vlad up, and we enter the safe house. I set him down near a wall, and putting our bags next to him. I dig through one of the bags and brought out a medkit. I finally decide to take his handcuffs, I took them off and put them in my pocket.

"Finally." Vlad mumble rubbing his wrist.

"Take the hoodie off." I demanded.

Vlad didn't look too happy about that idea, he scowl at me, still holding his wounded shoulder.

"Never saw a hunter without it's hood." Mumble the biker dude.

I rolled my eyes at him and glare at Vlad. "Take it off or I will force it off." I growled at Vlad. He growled at me one more time before slowly taking his time to take his hoodie off. He let it slide off his shoulders and fall to the ground. Under his hoodie was a black shirt with a team logo on his breast. I could his that his black hair was matted to his head. Blood filter through his hair, it hanged over his eyes, but I could still see his purple and green eyes through his hair.

I could see that blood has seeped through his shirt. I sigh and shake my head.

"Take the shirt off too." I added.

Vlad grumble to himself and took his shirt off relieving abs, scars, and pale skin. After he had his shirt off I went to work with cleaning his wound.

"So how did the how kitty thing started?" Asked the woman.

"Kitty saved me!" Little girl said.

"Dunno." Was all Vlad said.

"What? Wait – you're that hunter I shot at." Said the woman.

Vlad growled in replied.

"Vlad?" I asked with curiosity. I started to try to get out the bullet which luckily didn't lodge itself into the bone.

"What? Another hunter was about to attack her and then I just went in and killed the other hunter." He mumble. "Then that lady shots a arrow at me, which lands into my right leg." Vlad added.

My eyes shot to his right leg, I see that one of the places he had duck tape had blood around it. I frown at it, and sigh.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" Vlad grumble.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I forgot." He grumble.

I sighed and continue to work on his wound, I would have to cut the tape away to get to the wound.

"So what's your name? My name is Amanda and this is Abb." Said Amanda.

"Lacy. And the kitty is Vlad." I said with a amused smile.

"I'm not a cat." Vlad growled.

"Chuck." Said the biker who was slouched near the door.

"Folks call me Keith, I'm from Savannah Georg -"

"No one cares were you are from." Growled Chuck.

Amanda shot him a glare and then look to over at Vlad. "Sorry about that, I didn't know that you protected Abb."

Vlad nodded and force on something else to ignore the pain. I finally finished sewing up the wound, I took out the scissors and started to cut the tape around the leg wound. Which freaked out Vlad.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He screeched at me.

I ignore him and cut away the tape, there was gauze covering the wound that was yellow and black with blood. I pulled it away and see that part of the arrow was still in there.

"You are a very crappy doctor." I mutter to him.

"Well I didn't go to school for some medical career." He snapped.

I roll my eyes at him, and slowly pull out the arrow, he whimper and snarl at me but that didn't stop me. Silence filled the room as I work on Vlad's leg, still trying to get out the piece of the arrow. Amanda sat I the emo corner with Abbs, who was squirming in her grasps. Chuck still leaning against the wall near the doorway, watching to see if that tank will come this way. Keith was busy with his hunting rifle, cleaning it or something. I still don't know a thing about guns.

"So..." Begin Keith. "How did ya all meet?" He finished.

I looked up at him, finally got out that damn arrow out, "Us?"

"Yeah, it's strange for any of the special infected to get together or for the matter that he is not trying to ripe out your guts." Amanda said from her emo corner.

"I didn't know about the infect about two or three weeks ago. I just got fired from my job so I was moping around for a week before Kitty came crushing through my apartment." I said.

"Stop calling me Kitty." Vlad growled.

"KITTY!" Abbs said cheerfully, making everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Vlad looked miserable with his new name and plus that he was half naked too made him feel insecure I guess.

"What about you guys?" Vlad asked, wincing as I put the needle into his flesh.

I begin sewing his leg, I really need to thank my grandma, that old bitch, she was a pain in my ass. Always trying to make a old fashion kind of woman. My parents always dropped me off when they didn't want to put up with me. She forced me to learn sewing, knitting, cleaning the old fashion way, cooking without a stove and blah blah blah and more blah blah blah. I still hate.

"I was in Gettysburg with my sister, Emily, but she turn into a spitter. Then I met Keith." Amanda said.

"My folks decide to head north but that was a bad idea and soon became infected. I ran into Amanda then we ran into Chuck." Keith added.

"Argh." Was all Chuck said.

I can already tell he was a asshole or have a very shop stick up his ass. Actually his face looks like someone smacked his with a frying pan.

"Ignore him, he grows on you." Keith said.

"Really?" Vlad mumble as he rubbing his wrist again.

"Maybe."

Vlad shook his head, I throw him a new shirt and a new hoodie. The hoodie was purple and black stripped hoodie, it had holes on the side of the sleeves to wear like a glove. The hoodie once belong to my – friend. I watch Vlad put on the shirt and then the hoodie, zipping it up and trowing the hood over his face. There's wasn't really much to talk about and everyone seem a little unsettle about having a hunter in the safe house. The light was fading outside, and the sound of the tank soon disappear, probably went to go find another group of survivors to falcon punch.

"Guessin' you guys are taggin' a long?" Kieth said after the sun was fully down.

I shrug, not really into traveling with a group or with people all together. But maybe it's not a bad idea, well I hope it's not.

I sigh, and dug out a can of food and another out for Vlad. The others dug into their own supplies of food and started eating. Vlad into like he was into thought, looking at his black shirt.

**POV Vlad**

I started at my shirt, I didn't realize that it was some kind of sports team, I notice the back had my name in white. I remember now that I did parkour, and that is how I met the girl, she did parkour too. That would explain why I woke in a obstacle course. Now I remember how I got to become a hunter too.

I was with some of my friends, I was going to do the course quickly so then I can catch my plane. That's when Mark, came. He was sick all week with the Green Flu. When he came that day he looked like a hunter, and I was his first victim. He pounced on me before I could run, biting hard down on my left shoulder.

I slowly felt under my hood and felt the wound that was now healed up. I winced at the memory, when he attack me I must have hit my head or something.

I sighed and curled into a ball next to Lacy who was fast a sleep. The others had already gown to sleep, Lacy was the last to fall a sleep. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

My eyes slowly open back up to see blood splatter ever where on the walls. Panic came in me, and I sat up looking around. I cried out when I Lacy dead and the others were dead, soon realize by my own hands. I started to panic, when did I do this?

_Now._

"Who said that?" I called out and I see myself, but as a human.

My eyes normal, my skin normal, and everything else.

_I'm you._

"A human me?"

_No, before the infect. _

I keep forgetting I was human, it feels like I never was human.

"Why? Why did I do it!" I cried into my bloody hands.

_That's who you are and you have a reason why._

"What?"

_Lacy._

Soon my human self disappeared, I called out what does Lacy have to do to with anything.

My eyes flew open and I sat up with a jolt. I was breathing hard, and sweat cover my forehead. I looked around and realize that it was only a dream, I sighed when something touch my side.

I jumped and hissed but stopped when I see it's Abbs.

"Kitty." She mumble, she looked scared and tired.

"Umm... do you need to do a 2#?" I asked.

She shook her head and came closer to me, she sat on my lap and snuggle her head into my chest.

"Nightmare, Kitty, makes all the monsters go away." She said before falling a sleep again.

I frown at the little girl, she was so fragile, I wonder if it's a good idea for to be so close to me. I sighed again, remembering my dream, my eyes wonder over to Lacy's sleeping form. _Lacy._

She does have something to do with my past but she's not letting on that she knows me.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, I really wish that I remember then it would be easier for me. Then again there's something in the back of mind that is telling me that maybe it's best not to remember or people will get hurt.

I ignore the thought and push it to the side, I gently laid back down with Abbs lightly snoring on top of me. She had her thumb in her mouth and dig her head deeper into my chest. "Kitty." She mumble in her sleep. This should have annoy me but instead a smile creep across my face. I hope tomorrow we find a evac center, then everyone can get back to their lives. I closed my eyes and let sleep back in, no nightmares, just sleep, something I haven't had much of since the world gone to hell.

* * *

><p><em>To dye your hair! Hahaha! What no one thought that was funny! Ahh forget. <em>

_So tada! I finished! And look Keith! Ellis's buddy that my friend think doesn't exist! Any whore on the request of one my friends, she wanted Keith so I thought why not? Anyway so I can't do southern accents or talk very well. Looking more into that right now. But anyway hope you enjoy give suggestion, thoughts or anything about this story. Reviews make me happy! And lets me know that there are people are there in this world. O.o Long story short I been stuck in the house all day and had no human contact. HOLY CRAP LEFT 4 DEAD HAS HAPPEN! Or 2012 has come earlier and I haven't realized that... 2012 is bullshit so I shall shut up now. Thanks for reading and again ignore all my stupidity!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy fuck I got done with chapter 6, I'm so fucking happy! I'm happier then a bird with a french fry! So any whore I found that you can have Keith as a main character on Fanfic... I think that's like fucking awesome! But I shall not do it because Keith not really a main character …. at the moment well he more like a supporter... a supporter who won't die. Any whore giving you a heads up that you will be seeing a POV for Keith in like two chapters. Enjoy the story and thanks for getting this far into my little story._

* * *

><p><strong>POV Abbs<strong>

I had a nightmare last night about a the big cow man throwing cars at us and eating everyone's cookies. I woke up and saw Kitty was awake and thought he will keep the big cow man away, I know he will. When I woke up again, I was on the floor and Kitty was next to me. I see the grown ups talking.

"I think we should go back to Pennsylvania!" Yelled Mr. Ponytail.

"Why? We just came that way!" Yelled Sister Lady.

"What! we go all the way to New Orleans? And what if they already left!" Mr. Ponytail yelled back.

"Fine! Then let's go west!"

"Fuck no! North!"

"West!"

"Fuckin' North!"

"West!"

"North!"

"West!"

"North!"

I heard Kitty sigh next to me, I slowly got up, a little groggy. I see Kitty was sitting next to Ginger who looked annoy. I wonder if it's from Mr. Ponytail or Sister Lady? Maybe both. I would be too.

"How bout we just go to New Orleans. Then if they are not there then go back." Piped in Hatty Green.

"That's stupid." Growled Mr. Ponytail.

"Well it's better then what both you are putting out." Mumble Ginger.

Kitty shifted in place and looked at Ginger, I could tell he likes Ginger. I wonder if they will get married and have kittens?

Mr. Ponytail and Sister Lady glared at her, before Sister Lady puff and walked back to her corner. Mr. Ponytail growled in response and went back to acting like a cowboy. Hatty Green looked to be a little uncomfortable with all this fighting. He played around with his hat.

"Did I ever tell you the time that me and Ellis made homemade bumper cars ride with ridin' -" Hatty Green started to tell his story.

"Shut up." Growled Sister Lady.

Hatty green made a face and went back to playing with his hat. I wish Sister Lady wouldn't do that because I like his L stories. He used to do some all the time but Sister Lady always tell him to shut up.

I wonder if we are going somewhere warm, I don't like the cold. I do hope we go near a beach, then I can build a sand castle, and bury Kitty in the sand. I could find seashells to, I can make necklaces for everyone, step for Sister Lady. She gets crabs.

I want ice cream, I wonder if the ice cream store was open. Well maybe it's not since the munchies are very hungry so maybe they ran out of it. I hope not, I really want ice cream – ooh! Butterfly! See the pretty butterfly come through the bars of the red door that remind me of my playhouse that I had. I watch it fly around and head off toward a creak room. I get up off the ground and follow it down the hall.

**POV Vlad**

I listen to Amanda and Chuck bicker for about another ten minutes before noticing Abbs wasn't around. I looked around, she couldn't have got out because the bar was still in place. No one else seem to notice the smallest of our posse was gone. I stand up, Lacy looked up at me with a question mark.

"Going to stretch my legs." I lied.

She didn't believe me but nodded. I quickly pick up on Abbs scent, and see that she went down the hall. I follow her scent down the hall, I turn right, then a left, I wonder what kind of building this was. A screech interrupts my thought and my hunter instinct kick into action. I slowly slow down seeing a trail of blood. My heart race at the sight, and I sprinted down the rest of the way and saw a hunter with a black hoodie clawing and ramming into a closet door.

I knew right away that Abbs was in there, I could her whimpering. I hope she is alright.

I growled and crouch in fighting stance, the other hunter notice me and did the same. I pounce before it could, my claws stretched out before me, ready to dig into flesh. I landed on top of the other hunter, it screeches at me and dig it's own claws into my back. I yelp at it's claws but ignore the pain going through my back. Knowing Abbs was in there was blocking out all the pain. The hunter slipped out my gasp and got ready again to pounce. It sails through the air with a battle cry and I lay on my back with my legs squish against my chest. Right when he is above me and I rabbit kicked him back through the air and into the wall.

It growls at me and then jumps to my side, not giving me time to think. It claws go into my belly and I scream out in pain, it started to slash at my chest. It ripped my hoodie and my pockets but something caught my eye. A bright object flies out my pocket and lands behind us.

My attention was brought back to the hunter, I bring my legs up to my chest again and kick him off me. I breath was coming raggedly, and my heart was pounding in my ears.

I knew that I would be finished if I didn't kill him first. The hunter pounce in the air again diving at me, I hesitated and I knew at that moment I was dead. I squeeze shut my eyes, but they flew right back open when I heard a gun shot. The hunter laying face down in the corner, a huge pool of blood already forming around him.

I look behind me and see Lacy with a rifle, she smirked and walked over to me.

"How badly hurt are you?" She asked me.

"Nothing that Doctor Lacy can't fix." I said with a grin. "Abbs in the closet , see if she is hurt." I said.

She nodded and open the closet door. Abbs was curled up in the back away from the door. Lacy hold out her hand to Abbs, she looks up at her and sniffle. Instead of grabbing Lacy's hand she grabs around her waist and cries into her chest. Lacy had her arms up with a awkward expression, like she didn't really know how to react to that.

"Are you hurt?" She finally asked.

Abbs look up at her and shakes her head no. So the hunter must have be wounded from something and decide to try to have a kid's happy meal.

Amanda and Chuck comes down the hallway, wondering what they been doing while this shit was going on. Maybe Amanda was giving Chuck a blow job. Amanda pries Abbs off of Lacy, while Lacy and Keith help me back to the main room. They put me back were I was sleeping, laying me carefully down. Lacy quickly went to work fixing me up again, making sure I don't bleed out. My hoodie was again ruined and so was my shirt, so now I'm wearing a black shirt and wearing a hat.

Great.

Stupid hunter.

Stupid eyes sensitive to light.

After Lacy was done she joined in the discussion on were they are going. Lacy made it clear she was going south no matter what, so Keith wanted to come because he want's to find his buddy, and Abbs will be joining us so then Amanda will be joining us. So that leaves Chuck, which he is going up north, so that proves there is a god. We went on our way, I stayed towards the back and dug into my jean pocket and brought the object I saw flew out of my pocket.

It was a engagement ring with L

**POV Lacy**

It has been three weeks since I go stuck with these guys, it was Vlad, Abbs, Keith, Amanda, and me now. Chuck …. well the day we decide to split was the day the tank came back and so …

Okay to simplify it Chuck got his ass falcon punch by a tank.

Now here we are, in the forest, resting while Amanda redo her bandages. Abbs was sitting against a tree, braiding a flower chain. I think she is making it for Vlad. Keith was next to her, humming some kind of country song to himself, messing around with his gun. I sat against the tree opposite of them with Vlad snoozing next to me. It seems like a calm day but I knew that was false hope. A light breeze blew through the trees and my hair. The breeze felt nice to my skin, I sigh cheerfully and relax for a little.

I hope today would be easy.

"Who's hungry?" Keith said cheerfully.

I sometimes think that guy runs on sunshine and unicorns. He tossed Amanda and Abbs, then to Vlad and I. Which Vlad's just lands near him and he just mumbles. I chuckle to myself and dig into my lunch. Halfway through Maryland, not even close to New Orleans, wish but it's going to be hard to get there without a car. Once we finish our food and I woke up Vlad, we went on our way. We ran into about five hordes, two smokers, three hunter, a charger, and a witch. The witch wasn't much of problem once we figure out how to deal with her.

Keith found a bag of sugar, he likes to put it on his fruit... don't ask but anyway we were running away from a charger and looked who was in our path. No not Charlie Sheen, oh wait you didn't guess that oh … well then if you guess witch then you are correct.

We all stopped and Keith didn't seem to notice that we did, when he did it was to late. He trip and the bag of sugar somehow go all of the witch.

I thought the witch was going to tear him into sherd but instead she sat there, licking herself happily.

I can't decide if that made my day or made it the weirdest day.

Oh well.

At least we know to throw a sugar bag then a pipe bomb.

Keith would sometimes would start his Ellis stories, which usually gets interrupted but Amanda. I wonder if this Ellis guy is doing the same?

We decide to rest in the a safe house, for a few nights. I went around with Vlad making sure that everything was safe, don't want to repeat what happen last time. The safe house was a three story house, probably once own by a big family by the size of it.

Vlad and I join the others and sat around the small electric heater that Keith found. Electricity still works in this part of the state which make me a happy camper because there is warm water. Vlad took a shower first, I thought at first he wouldn't want to because he feels so naked without some kind of hoodie. Nope, he really wants a shower. After him went Keith, Abbs and me. I came out of the bathroom with a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a towel draped over my head.

"Your turn Amanda." I said as I sat down next to Vlad who was staring deeply at something I couldn't see.

"Yes! Warm water here I come!" She yelled and ran to the bathroom.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her, I heard the door slam and Amanda yelling yes. I'm surprise that didn't attract a horde. I looked over at Abbs, she was laying flat on her stomach, sucking her thumb and sound a sleep. I looked around for Keith.

"Where's Keith?" I asked.

"Up stairs looking for supplies." Vlad mumble, still staring at the object in his hand.

Silence filled the room, the only sound was Abbs breathing and Amanda in the shower. I sighed and lean somewhat back, resting on my elbows. Then I felt someone behind me, I look to see Vlad.

"Vlad?" I asked.

He was standing rigidly behind me, his eyes cover by his hair and his hat. He was silent and was clenching something.

"Vlad?" I asked again and lean forward not taking my eyes off him. He was starting to scare me.

He hold out his hand and let go of what he was holding, I saw the glint of the object. It fell in front of me with a clattering sound. I saw it was a ring, I stare at it in confusion and look back at Vlad.

"Why?" Vlad finally said.

My eyes grew wider and my heart stopped, he growled at me and tackle me to the ground. He pin me to the ground as I try to squirm away from him.

"Why?" He demanded, anger in his voice.

His claws slowly dug into my shoulders, wince in pain and try to push him off me. Vlad snort and released me, "I don't care." He growled and stalk off.

"Vlad!" I called out to him. I knew his memories were back and I knew this was going to happen. I sighed and sat back down, feeling the wound that he left on my shoulders. I saw the ring again, I pick it up and look at it more closely. Engagement ring? I see it has something inscribed on the inside of it and look at that more closely.

"To the fire of my heart, Lacy love Vladimir."

* * *

><p><em>Wow I can't believe I got that done and wow my first hunter battle too. So any way the next chapters will be someone's else view beside Lacy's. It will be Lacy's view again in about two chapters. And again sorry for not getting the southern accent, still working on that. I hope that you like Abbs's view, I thought it would be cute to see what she is seeing and I got tired of always writing Lacy's or Vlad's view. So any way more to come and more history about what happen between Lacy and Vlad. Review please!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Vlad**

I sat away from everyone, still reviewing all my memories. I went to college for photography, met Lacy about five years ago in, I was 21 at the time and I know now that I have anger issues which I should try to control but something always sets me back. It took me about a year to get Lacy to go out with me.

I sigh at the at the thought, closing my eyes at the memory.

"Hey Lacy!" I called out, running after her.

She looked back at me and frown, it was earlier morning and Lacy wasn't a morning person. I caught up to her, and walk next to her.

"Hey." I said again.

"Uhh... hey." She said back.

"Ummm – yeah – hey."

"You said that already." She mumbled.

"Yeah, I did sorry."

She sighed and continue to walk to her class, if I'm going to do this, then it's now I thought to myself.

"So, I was wondering if -" I started to say.

"No." She growled.

"How can you say no when you don't know what I'm going to ask."

Lacy stopped and glared at me, even through I should back off but for some odd reason I was attracted to her.

"You were going to ask me out, right?"

I stare blankly at her, knowing if I said yes, then she will say no. So that leaves me with rewording what I was going to ask her.

"No, I was going to ask -" I looked around for something, anything to help me. "If you wanted to go get some coffee." I finally said.

She raised an eyebrow at me, her glare becoming more like her blank expression she always had.

"Coffee? Wouldn't that be still a date?"

Damn, she saw right through me, the only girl who can.

"No, it's – just a cup of coffee." I said with a smile.

I watch her bit her lip and look to ground, I can see the gears in her head thinking on what to do. I already knew that she was going to say no.

"Fine." Lacy said and turn on her heels.

"Fine?" I said, processing on what just happen. "Wait! That means yes! Right?" I yelled.

"Yeah." She called back.

"So tomorrow around eight?"

"Sure."

I couldn't help but to smile widely, for once she said yes and now I sound like a school boy who just got the balls to ask out the prettiest girl. Great but still Lacy wasn't like a lot of the girl. She doesn't eat salads to be skinny but to be healthy. She would throw a punch instead call someone a skank. She harldy ever wore makeup or skirts or pink, mostly anything that was girly. Lacy always had some kind of dark color long sleeve shirt on with skinny jeans.

After my 'date' things started to go smoothly between us, she open little toward me. I knew that I had a crush, but when she left it made realize that I was in love with her.

I am still in love with her, but right now, I'm pretty much pissed at her.

I sighed and looked around everyone was still a sleep, we were in another safe house about four towns away from the first one. I watch everyone's sleeping form, I couldn't sleep without having nightmare or dreams that hurt me. They were mostly about Lacy, either from college when we were together or me tearing her to shreds. I don't know which dream or nightmare I prefer to have.

My eye's wonder to Lacy's sleeping form, a tear ran down my cheek, I quickly looked away.

"Kitty." Mumble a half sleep Abbs.

She must had another nightmare, she slowly made her to me and rest her head in my lap. I have no clue, but I'm starting to see her as my daughter or sister. More like daughter. I sighed heavily, Amanda hates me because Abbs feel closer to me then her. I wonder what there relation is? I thought she was the mother of Abbs but Keith asked and she said no. That leaves sister but they don't look alike at all. It been a pattern lately, everyone else goes to sleep, I stay up then Abbs would wake up and crawl near him or on him.

I laid back against the wall that I was sitting near, and closed my eyes for a second. Next thing I knew I heard talking, I open my eyes seeing it that sun hasn't come up yet. Abbs still snoozing in my lap, Lacy curled up in a ball in the corner of room, still sleeping. Keith and Amanda were up, and talking. I pretended I was a sleep and listen to them.

"What do think put the hunter in a depressing mood?" Amanda whispered.

"You know he has a name?" Keith whispered back.

"Yeah so? Doesn't make him any different from the rest of them."

"He is different from the rest of them."

"Keith stop being a dumbass and open up your eyes!" Amanda said almost yelling.

Keith shifted uncomfortable in his spot.

"Anyway, who knows when it will attack us." Amanda continued.

"Hes' not going to attack us and Abbs trust him and he wouldn' hurt a hair on her." Keith said.

"Well I think we should take care of him."

"No." Was all Keith said and moved away from Amanda.

I was happy that Keith was not so willing wanting to kill me, or get rid of me but now I knew I should watch my back around Amanda.

"Fine! I'll asked Lacy then! She'll understand!" She yelled after Keith.

Lacy, well that's another problem. She has been quiet lately and more independent, reminded him to much of his past how she was before they finally went out. I knew Lacy would agree.

I sighed heavily and open my eyes after what felt like forever.

"We are leaving in about 10 minutes." Called Amanda.

I grunted in replied and gently woke up Abbs. She mumble something about a chocolate big cow man.

I question what she dreams about.

**POV Abbs**

Big cow man stole my cookies again in my dreams but this time he was made of chocolate and was trowing cars made out of marshmallows which killed everyone.

Everyone seem quiet today as we walk through the streets. Ginger hang near the back of our groupie, Hatty Green was quiet he was usually talking about his buddy which I think is his girlfriend because his buddy's name is L. Is L a girl's name? It sounds like to me. Kitty walked behind me and Sister Lady, he kept glancing behind in at Ginger. I could see the pain in his eyes, did Ginger not accept Kitty's love? So now they won't have kittens?

Sister Lady kept trying to hold my hand but I wriggle out of it. I think she is trying to us me to replace her own daughter that she lost.

I remember when we first met she told how her daughter was killed by her dad who was a munchie. She said she looks a lot like me which I don't think so. She showed me the picture and I see that she has brown hair like Sister Lady and green eyes like me so that's the only thing we share. I don't like her, and I don't want her to be my mother.

I never had a mother well I did but she left me when I was born. The Lady Black & White always said that she will come back for me. I thought that was bullshit, I learned that word from Mr. Ponytail man.

I decide I was airplane, and ran a head of everyone, making airplane noises.

"Abbs! Don't run to far off!" Yelled Sister Lady.

I rolled my eyes at her and continue to be a airplane. I was a airplane going to Great Bitten, and then going to Pieland.

After a while of walking we decide to rest awhile I didn't mind, then I get to be a sarah cat. Hatty Green decided to take a nap, something has been bothering him but what.

Kitty went to explore to see if any danger was up head. Ginger was farther away from everyone. Amanda just stand in the middle of our little campsite and drank some water.

I went behind a tree and growled at a flower. I acted like it was the prey and attacked it like I seem Kitty do! I nom on the flower but soon stopped when I hear voices.

"What do you want?" Ginger said.

I stayed behind the tree I was at, they seem not to notice me and I think they wouldn't be to happy to see me either.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." Sister Lady said, pulling her farther away from everyone.

I lean forward, to hear better of what they are saying.

"Well what is it?" Ginger demanded.

"It's about your hunter." Sister Lady started out.

"Vlad."

"Plad, yeah I was just wondering -"

"No." Ginger flat out said.

I yelp when I felt someone behind but my mouth was cover. I look up to see Kitty, he does the shh thingy with his fingers like the Librarians do. I nodded and gave him the thumbs up. He release me and hid with me to hear the grown ups talk.

"You didn't hear what I -"

"No, I don't care what it was."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Snapped Amanda.

"A lot of things." Growled Ginger.

Sister Lady sighed, and pinch the bridge of her noise. "Okay, just hear me out please." Sister Lady said, she looked very frustrated by Ginger. Ginger lean on one foot and crossed her arms, she looked pissed, and I do mean pissed.

"The hunter," Sister Lady started to say. "I think he is becoming more of danger to our group."

Ginger didn't say anything just raised her eyebrows and frown even more.

"I was wondering if you would help me deal with him?" Sister Lady said.

My heart stopped at this, I can't believe they are trying to get rid of Kitty. I could feel Kitty getting tense, I could tell he was getting upset about this too. Ginger didn't look at Sister Lady but at the ground. Silence filled the air, I got feel it growing tense as Ginger remain quiet. I could tell she was thinking about this.

"Yes."

Then Kitty ran off, I looked back, and see him leaping away. My heart skipped a beat and I look back at Sister Lady and Ginger.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! I think but anyway if you are wondering what Lacy did to Vlad cause Vlad so much pain you will find out in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and review! Review are like Christmas presents to make! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_So chapter 8! Anyway warning you now, Vlad is going to be a asshole in this chapter so yeah, just warning you and there is going to be a lot of swearing in this and KEITH POV! Yesh. And I sorry for any grammar mistakes, my writer program doesn't fix grammar mistake which I hate so my friend will be my editor. Also check my profile for updates, I'm starting to post up when the next chapters and stuff up like when I have a pictures up of Lacy, Vlad and the others. _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Vlad<strong>

I feel like I was going to explode, I really wanted to rip someone apart but I can't. It will give a more reason to get rid of me. I walked in the back our group, Keith leading the away while Amanda tried to hold Abbs' hand and Lacy was in front of me. I was glaring at the back of her red head. I was surprise she didn't look back; she kept walking and looking straight ahead.

I didn't know if I should feel betrayed or hatred towards her. This was the second time she caused me pain. My mind started to wonder if I should kill Amanda and Lacy, but this will upset Keith and Abbs unless they didn't know. I frown at this idea, I acting like my brother, Alexander. He always thought about revenge or killing someone, I wonder if he is out of jail?

My family had been known for being murders and thieves. Even though I don't really care for stealing but I did catch myself thinking about murder. I'm trying to prove my family wrong that I won't turn out like them.

"Hey guys! Look!" Keith called up ahead.

He was pointing at something and I see it's a safe house. I heard a sigh of relief come out of Amanda. A horde came out of nowhere which it is expected now these days. A screech which I know too well was a hunter, I listen closely but so far he wasn't relieving himself. I crouch, ready to attack when it shows its face. I sniff the air but the wind was blowing behind me, making it harder for me to track the hunter down. Everyone else slowly made it to the safe house; I crouch there waiting for the hunter but still no show.

"Vlad!" I heard someone call my name.

I look behind me seeing Keith waving for me to come inside, I sigh heavily knowing that the hunter will wait for them to come out later. So I reluctantly went inside the safe house and Keith put the bar down.

"I'm going to check the rest of the building." Amanda called out.

"I'll come with." Keith said.

"Potty!" Abbs declared out loud.

"Okay, we'll find a bathroom for you." Amanda added and with that the three left.

Amanda looked over her shoulder at Lacy who was staring out the window in her own world. Amanda frowned but follows Keith into the hall. I lean against the wall opposite of Lacy and watch her. She looked tired and a little paler then before. I scowl at her, "Bitch." I said without realizing that I said out loud.

Her head snapped at me, and I could see the anger building up in her. "What?" She said between her teeth.

I knew I should have said nothing but instead I make things worse.

"I said bitch." I said.

She glared at me and turned away from, I could tell that I pissed her off and she was just going to ignore me. Which made me more angry than before.

"What? You're going to ignore me?" I growled.

She ignored me again, I could see her hands becoming into a fist. I smirked, and snorted at her.

"You are still the same; a bitch will always be a bitch." I commented.

"Go to hell ass hole!" Lacy yelled, turning to me.

My smirk became bigger and I crossed my arms.

"I'm already hell because you are here." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes at me, I could see the anger clearly now. She bit down her lip and turned away again from me.

"Yeah, go ahead and be a pansy ass bitch." I mumble more to myself, looking to the side.

Then it hit me, a heavy object smacked into my face. I yelped and saw it was a glass bottle; I looked up to a very pissed off Lacy. I sneer at her and stand up straight, that damn bottle hurt like hell.

"What fuck is your problem?" I yelled.

"MY PROBLEM? What fuck is your problem!" She yelled even louder, louder than the last time we argued.

"You! That is my problem bitch!" I yelled back.

"Oh I see! Everything is my fault!"

"Yeah the fuck it is!"

"Fuck you! You fucking ass hole!"

"No fuck you whore!" That got me a punch a cross the face.

I grit my teeth, trying not to rip her apart; instead I looked at her and glared into her eyes.

"Whore." I said between my teeth.

"Asshole cock sucker!" She said through her own teeth.

We were standing mere inches away from each other's faces. Lacy being about a foot shorter than me glare daggers into my own eyes and I glare daggers back.

"Cunt." I growled which got me a shove.

Which I return, she fell almost hitting the wall; I think that was her breaking point.

"FUCK YOU!" She yelled and walked to the safe house door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

She ignored me and ripped the pipe off the door, Lacy threw the pipe at me. I duck, the pipe barely missing my head, was an inch deep into the wall behind me. I turn and stare at the pipe that could have done damage, the sound of the door slamming turn my attention away from the pipe. I saw Lacy walking by herself outside the safe house without a weapon. I knew this couldn't end well but I didn't chase after which now I regret. I watch her walk away leaving me in the safe house. I felt pain; the same pain felt when I found out she left. Left without telling me, left me with so many unanswered questions. I felt a tear escape my eye and quickly wiped it away as the others came back.

"What the hell happened?" Amanda asked.

I looked down and stalked away from them. I didn't leave the safe house, but went deeper into it, away from the others.

"I wonder made him so pissed?" Amanda asked as I walked away.

I found a room and curled into a ball in the corner. Emo corner, that's what Lacy called it. Which would have me smile but right now I felt like I was reliving the pain again.

We fought like we did when we dated. I shouldn't have believed the humors; the humors that Lacy was cheating me but how could I have not what was a lie and what was the truth? I didn't know hardly anything about Lacy. Just that she wanted to be an author. We fought about that damn rumor or not rumor she yelled and I yelled. She broken a few things I punched a hole in the wall. In the end she marched out of the room and I never saw her again.

The next day I never saw her, I wanted to tell her I was sorry but those words never left me mouth. Three days went by and I still haven't seen Lacy at school, then I started to panic. The possibilities of what happen to her flash through my mind. Suicide, runaway, raped, dead in the streets, murder, a clown with a sadistic with squeaky hammer. Yeah I have a sick mind but that's not the point. The years past in a blur when I remember something about Lacy, were she went to high school. That's why he had a plane ticket but instead he found nowhere near where she went to school.

I curl tighter in my ball ignoring the calls outside my door. After what felt like forever the sun was setting, I heard the door to safe house open and everyone yelling something. I didn't care at the moment.

My head shot up when I heard the door of the room I was in slowly open, creaking loudly. I saw it was Abbs, she didn't look tired more wide awake but I could everyone was asleep. Did she stay up? That means she would need a nap tomorrow or tough it throughout the day tomorrow.

Abbs walked over to my little corner and crawl over me. She curled into the small area that I was in and faced me.

"You should be a sleep." I said to her, staring into her blue innocent eyes.

"Ginger no." Abbs said before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

What she said puzzles me. What or who was Ginger? I learned over the time that I travel with the small group that Abbs gave nicknames to some things. I realized that she called all hunters kitty, Keith was Hatty Green which somewhat made sense. I still don't know if she called Amanda or Lacy anything, I finally figured out what big cow man which was a tank. The charger she called ape, and the jockey's hyena. That mostly what I understand of her language so far, now I have a new word:

Ginger.

**POV Keith**

After Vlad stormed off into another room we saw that Lacy was missing. Amanda of course blamed Vlad but if Vlad did kill Lacy then there would be blood and we would have heard her scream. I think, I hope that Vlad didn't do anything to harm her.

The most surprising thing was the pipe to barricade the door about I think a foot into the wall. Which Amanda would have said an inch in the wall, but the answer on how that got there was never answered or what Abbs meant by, "Ginger no." That girl was like a puzzle so was Lacy too.

"But if Vlad did anything to Lacy I will kill him." Amanda mumbles after I stopped her from going into the room, that Vlad was in, to kill him.

I sighed, Amanda was a pain in my neck, and I rubbed the back of my neck and thought about my best bud. We sat in the safe room, eating quietly well not Abbs she was humming a song I think she heard Lacy hum before.

"Did I ever tell you the time me and my buddy Ellis -" I started out.

"Shut up." Amanda said.

I frown, my pa told me to always be kind to ladies but this lady was making that hard.

When I first met Amanda she told me right off the back that she hated hillbillies even though I don't really care if people call me a hillbilly but the way she said sounded like an insult. So I never got along with Amanda, Abbs was the same, she didn't get along even through Amanda tries to force her. But you can't force a cow to give milk earlier or something like that.

Around six a clock or what I thought was six a clock Lacy came back.

"You were outside the safe house!" Yelled Amanda.

Lacy just rolled her eyes at her and went to lie down, I heard mumble something which sound like, "I have a headache leave me alone bitch." Or that's what her expression said on her face.

"And without a weapon!" Amanda added but again Lacy ignore her.

I frown, I haven't known the girl long enough to something was up but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. I think it's between her and Vlad. I sighed and lie down, I started at the ceiling. My wonder to the good times before the infection had happen, playing in the band with Ellis, doing stupid shit and such. I chuckle to myself, Ellis would be enjoying this. I missed Ellis, I wonder were that bad ass zombie killer was?

I rolled over my side, and started at the wall, I wonder if he was alive? Probably was, he was the type to survive, me? That was 50 chances like how my test was in school. I sighed heavily and soon let sleep take over.

When I woke, everyone but Abbs was a wake, which was weird because Abbs was usually a wake. The same with Lacy well actually the opposite, she was usually the last one a wake. She was defiantly not a morning person.

I stretch my arms and grabbed some grub. We all ate in silence; I didn't notice Lacy not even opening her food. She just sat there like she always does when we were together in a safe house. It was like she was almost invisible. Once we were done with breakfast we made a move to the outside world.

"Who is hurt?" Vlad said after were a little away from the safe house, wrinkling his noise.

"No one is hurt." Growled Amanda.

Lacy shrug, that's when I notice she didn't look well and was that a new shirt,

"Not me." I said.

"Kitty!" Called out Abbs cheerfully but she wasn't calling out to Vlad but to a lifeless corpse.

"It's a dead hunter." Amanda mumbled.

We all just ignore it but not Vlad, he stared at, as if it would tell them something that they didn't know. He was forced to move the thought aside and continue moving with the group. I wonder what was going through his head.

_Told you Vlad was going to be an ass. And now on word to thy questions! So what does Abbs mean by no Ginger? You all probably guess who Ginger is but not I'm going to tell! Who killed the hunter? Was it Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, Nick, Francis, Zoey, Louis, Bill (He came back as a zombie! Not really...), Keith, Lacy, Amanda, Vlad or is it ABBS! I have no clue myself... no wait I lied but any whore (Going all =3 on you know which if no one knows what that is go on YouTube!) Leave your creative reviews in the... review thingy... Reviews keep me going! YAYZ! FOR CRACK! Oh wait no I mean YAYZ FOR REVIEWS! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Everyone's going to hate me! Yesh! So warning... I have no clue why I am warning you guys... HOLY CRAP IT'S A FLYING SQUIRREL! Sorry I didn't have enough sleep so when I don't get enough I see things. Not really, I'm just very tired. And sorry for any grammer mistakes my editor it taking too long so I gave up on that so Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Vlad<strong>

"I ever tell you about the time Ellis and I made fireworks? Now, I didn't know shit about chemistry, but I figured "Gasoline burns, doesn't it?" so -"

"Shut up." Growled Amanda.

I'm starting to think this is a routine between these two, Keith starts telling his many stories and then Amanda would tell him to shut up.

Abbs was walking funny, looks like she is trying to be a elephant, she is always doing something like that. I chuckle to myself and remember Lacy. I looked back behind me and saw that she was walking kind of sluggish today. Her head was down but I could see her eyes and they looked almost empty. Keith said she been acting funny ever since she left last night. Then I remember the random dead hunter, did Lacy get a attack last night or did another survivor come along and dispatch? There was so many answers to why that dead hunter was there.

My mind went back to Lacy and Amanda's alliance to kill me. I wonder if that is why Lacy been acting so weird?

I notice that she hasn't been eating anything at all. She didn't eat her breakfast and now she didn't eat her lunch. I can't help but to worry, she got this way when we were fighting. Was she going to leave again?

My thought were interrupt by the sound of a horde. I sigh, I was hoping this would be a smooth day. We quickly dispatch the horde but the rumbles of tank was coming. I could hear him snorting and the ground started to shake.

"Big cow man!" Abbs yell as she pointed to were the tank was.

"Shit! Tank!" Keith yelled out loud.

They started o shoot, I kept Abbs behind me, ready to quickly move her out of harms way.

"Lacy!" Called out someone.

I looked up and saw Lacy was being dragged by a smoker. Shit.

The tank came right us and we soon split up, Keith went towards a building, Amanda grabbed Abbs and went down a alleyway and I follow the cries of the smoker. The tank going after Keith who started to go up a fire escape. I almost turn back when I heard a scream, my mind was racing. I ran down the alleyway that Lacy was dragged into, I didn't hear anything not even the tank, panic soon grabbed me.

"Lacy!" I called out but no one answered.

I ran down the alleyways, looking for any sign of Lacy but found none. I stopped dead when I heard a footstep and turn around. "Lacy - ?"

Then I felt the bullet go through my shoulder, I screeched out in pain and fell to my knees. I looked up to see Amanda with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what goes on in everybody else head but I do know that you are not human. A monster." Amanda sneered.

I looked with a glaring hate, I let a growl slip past my lips, I should never let my guard down. Damn it!

"I'm gonna kill you and Lacy for this." I growled.

Wow, I'm really bipolar, I hate Lacy and then love her and back to hate.

"Lacy?" Amanda mumble but shrug it off. She raised the gun and pull the trigger.

The bullet went above my, I was shock when I saw Abbs in front of Amanda. She pushed Amanda's gun up so it missed.

"Sister Lady don' shoot." Abbs said with pleading eyes.

Amanda scowl and was about to push Abbs away when, I think it was the same one, smoker's tongue grabbed Amanda. She yelped and was pulled back, I got up but was back down. My shoulder was bleeding into my hand. Abbs took a step back from were Amanda was, she looked at me with those pleading eyes. I sigh heavily, and forced myself up.

"Okay but stay hidden." I told Abbs.

I leaped into the roof that Amanda was dragged into and sniffed around. I couldn't find Amanda's scent or that damn smoker, I really hated those tentacle raping ass holes. I searched for what seem like forever before I caught something else.

"Lacy." I whisper.

I followed the scent and saw Lacy, leaning against a wall, she was breathing hard and was alert. I felt rage consume me and I didn't think about what I was doing next. I crouch down in attack mode, a growl slipped past my throat and I sprung. Letting out a loud screech I sail through the air, Lacy looked up were I was, but it was took late to do anything. I land hard on her, knocking her breath out, we both fell to the ground, I was on top of her pinning her to the ground. A growl ripple through me as I stare into her eyes.

Panic, fear and nothing was all the emotions that was in Lacy's eyes. Every breath I took became heavier, and I stare wide at her, the girl that I was still in love with. I screeched and jump back, leaving a stun Lacy on the ground. I was five feet away from her, crouch there, growling. I was waiting for her to reorganize her thoughts and to kill me.

**POV Lacy**

I think smokers were once pedo bears, with their fucking tongues and shit. Still I was able to free myself from the raping mother fucker. I ran like hell when I got free not even thinking were I was running. I ran down the alleys and back street realizing I was lost and I wouldn't be able to find the others. I was lone, well being lone was something I was used to, I always felt that I was lone but enough being emo kid; time to act or something like that.

Once I knew that the smoker was gone, I tried to retrace my footsteps. Something was impossible. I walked for what seem forever before my side started to hurt. I lean against the wall and lifted my shirt up. The long wide gash was getting worst, the bandages on it was already soaked in blood.

Damn hunter.

Then I heard another hunter screech, I turn and see Vlad. He landed on me, sending both of us to the ground. He pin me to the ground, I just stared into his eyes dumbfounded. I stare into his eyes, knew I was going to die but what I saw in Vlad's eyes, confuse me. His expression was kill but that slowly change into shock and something else I couldn't read. Then the next thing I knew was that Vlad had leaped off me.

All that went through my mind as I lay here listening to Vlad's growls was: What the fuck? I slowly sat up, my head was pounding, my side hurt like a bitch, and my ass was numb. I forced myself off the ground in a sitting position. I stare at Vlad, I couldn't see his eyes but I knew what he was trying to do. With a shaky hand I took out a pistol, I didn't take aim, I didn't shoot, I slid it to Vlad, he stare at me in shock. I shook my head no and let myself fall back to the ground. I lost to much blood and I knew that if I didn't stop losing it I will die.

Oh well.

**POV Abbs**

I didn't really care if Kitty save Sister Lady, it was Ginger I was worried about. After Kitty left I ran after him, I lost him when he leaped onto the buildings. Which made wish I was spiderman but if I was spiderman then I would have to save people and saving people isn't my style. Well no that was a lie, I only care about certain like Hatty Green, Kitty, and Ginger.

I ran, I heard a screech and I knew it was Kitty, I turn to the sound. I curse my tiny legs and my tiny lungs. I hate being four years old.

I found Kitty, he was leaning over Ginger's lifeless body. I felt tears coming to my eyes at the sight.

"Kitty?" I whisper.

Kitty's head snapped up to me, I could see tears running down his checks.

"No Ginger." I whisper and shook my head no.

"No Ginger?" He said.

I walked a little closer, when I did I saw that Ginger was still breathing. I pointed at Ginger and shook my head, trying to summon the words.

"Ginger – I mean – Lacy sa – said no." I finally said, man talking is harder then it looks. He tilt his head and looked back Ginger, he lightly touch her cheek and sighed. Kitty picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "Come on, Abbs, lets go find Keith and that bi – I mean that dog Amanda." Kitty said.

I shook my head yes and smile, I hope we won't come a cross any big cows especially big chocolate cows.

We left the alleyways behind and soon found Hatty Green sitting on top of the big cow. The big cow was burned, and crispy and laying face down on the street. He waved hi to us and we just started.

"I made tank burgers, anyone want one?" Hatty Green called out to us.

"You know what this reminds of?" He said as he jumped down from the big cow. "The time me and my buddy Ellis tried to deep-fry a turkey? Third-degree burns over 90 percent of his body. And – What happen to Lacy?" He asked.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9 done yesh. And if you are wondering about Amanda well lets just say 50 50 chance she might be dead or a zombie. I have no clue. Any ideas? Then tell me in review form or on my deviant art account which is on my profile. Oh and another thing is when Keith tells some of the stories that Ellis told he usually switch it to Ellis is doing the action. So yeah I'm glad that people like this and thanks for reading! Review and you know the rest. <em>

_P.S. I forgot to tell you to check my profile for updates for the next Chapter. But since no will probably go do that the next chapter will be coming out on May. 7. So there something to look forwards... I think. _


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Lacy**

I woke up in a bed... so all that was dream, whoop de doo. I open my eyes slowly and saw graffiti on the walls. I squint at some of it, one said something about a dream, a dream about the tanks shitting out rainbows and sprinkles. I sat up and look around, I realize I was in the safe house, by myself.

"Ginger!" Said a very enthusiastic Abbs.

"Mmmm... Abbs were is Amanda." I mumble, still a little groggy.

"Giraffe got her and she went poof!"

"Poof?"

"Poof!" She said with a smile.

I shrug, not really close to her any way.

"Ginger said no."

I looked at her realizing she must have heard Amanda and I little talk. I grunted at the memory.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Amanda said cheerfully.

"Yes you are a complete bitch." I said and turn on my heels. Amanda was stun and yelled something at me but ignore her.

I reopen my eyes and looked around for the others. So there is only Abbs, Vlad, Keith and me now. I sighed as Vlad came into the room, he looked terrible. His shoulder was wrapped with bandages, he had on a new shirt and new pair of jeans on. The hat he had on was gone so now he looked almost normal.

Abbs smiled and ran on off with her arms wide out like she was a airplane. Vlad watch her go and turn his attention to me. "You're a wake." He said with a surprise expression.

"Half a wake." I mumble while rubbing my eyes.

"Mmm." He said and took a step closer. "Why?"

"Which why because apparently there are a lot." I said.

"The 'why didn't you tell anyone you were hurt?' one."

I raised an eyebrow at what he was talking about. Then I remember the gash that was on my side and took a look at it. Someone put new bandages and I think someone also stitched it up too and that someone was Vlad.

"You did a terrible job on this." I said out loud, poking it.

"Stop poking it, and it's kind of hard with these." Vlad said while holding his hands up showing his claws.

I rolled my eyes at him, and looked back at the wall of graffiti which was mostly about how CEDA sucks. Which was true. Then I felt arms around me, Vlad nuzzle his face into my neck, his face felt wet. "Vlad?"

"I'm sorry." He mumble into my neck.

"For what?' I asked.

"For blaming you for cheating, for lashing out, for attacking you." He said.

"Vlad -" Was all I got out before I felt his lips against my. I couldn't help but to kiss him back, I missed him. I could taste a hint of blood and pineapple, I warped my arms around his neck bringing him closer. Vlad nip at my bottom and kissed along my neck.

"Hey is Lacy awake?" Called Keith.

Vlad stops and looks at me. I chuckle to myself and push Vlad off, he gave a playful growled and kissed my neck again.

"You are a jack ass." I said.

I got up, wide awake now. I went out to the main part of the safe house, Keith was lying against the wall opposite of the door. Abbs was reading the walls, she probably didn't know how to read since she was only what four or five.

"Yo." Keith said with a small wave.

I waved back and sat down opposite of him, Vlad followed after me and sat by me. He passed me a can of mysterious food.

"So any thing new about Amanda?" I asked.

"Nothing." Keith said.

I sigh and finish eating, we discuss on when to leave. I wanted to leave right now but Vlad and Keith said we should wait until tomorrow. Abbs was running around in the safe house acting like a bird, then a dinosaur, and she was supposedly a hunter but to her a kitty. Eventually she fell a sleep in Vlad's lap, sucking her thumb. Keith pass out about an hour go, his snoring was the only sound at the moment.

"You still haven't answer my question." Vlad said.

"You should know when I'm pissed off that I won't talk." I answered.

"I keep forgetting about that." Vlad mumble.

I heard Vlad sigh and felt his his head resting on my shoulder. "You should get some sleep." He said.

I grunted in replied, and push him off so I can laid down. Instead Vlad pulled me into his arms and rest me on his side. I couldn't help but to give in and I curl up to him, reminds me a lot before I had to drop out of college.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know short chapter but I thought I should end it here and plus I have writer's block for this story but don't worry for those who thinks this worth reading I will continue so thanks for reading and please review! Thanks a lot! Remember to check my profile for when the next chapter is! But since I bet alot of people don't care I will just tell you! Chapter 11: May! So thanks to all who review, fav, alert for this story! <em>


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Vlad**

I sigh heavily, everything was a little too quiet, well for me it was too quiet. I looked over at Lacy, she was sprawled out on the floor, with a worn out blanket warped around her waist. She woke me up twice when she rolled over, I keep forgetting she tosses and turns when she sleeps and that is why we never we shared the same bed.

Keith was propped up against in the corner, snoring very loudly, I think he was mumbling something about Ellis.

Two days has past and still no sign of Amanda but I don't really give a fuck about her. Abbs was really happy to know that we still can't find her, I still wonder if Abbs and Amanda were sisters or something?

We decide to wait an extra day just case she shows up and Lacy's wound was still healing. Lacy rolled over again so now she was lying on her belly with her head to the side. She let out a soft sigh before going quiet again. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her. I missed her a lot, I remember before the infection that I was going out to her hometown to see if I could something about were she went. But that might have been a dead end.

"Big cow man give me my chocolate milk." Mumble Abbs in her sleep.

I stare down at the small form of Abbs in my lap, she made it the habit of waiting until I fall a sleep to come and curl up to me.

"My cookie." Abbs mumble before swatting the air.

So she is dreaming that a tank is taking her chocolate milk and cookie... okay I think that's normal for a little girl who age should be dreaming of. I think.

"Mmm – what time is it?" I heard Lacy mumble.

She was slowly getting up from the floor of the safe house.

"Time for you to get a watch." I said.

Lacy grunted and rubbed her eyes, "Ass." Lacy mumble.

"Bitch, and it's almost morning." I answered.

She grunted in replied and got up, probably to the bathroom. After Lacy left, Kieth started to show some signs of getting up. He yawned loudly and looked around with a confuse daze on his face.

"Oh yea zombie apocalypse." He mumble and itch his head. "Wheres Lacy?" He added with a yawn.

"Bathroom." I said and poked Abbs.

She mumble something about a big cow man pooping rainbows, "Abbs, time to wake up."

"No, my cookie!" She mumble loudly.

"Umm... okay, but wake up." I said pushing her lightly.

She rolled off my lap with yawn, "Big cow man take me cookie."

"That's not good." I said.

Keith passing me a can of something, I just hope it's not spam, as Lacy came out. Keith gave her a can of something as she passed and sat down near me.

"So what's the plan?" Lacy mumble through a mouth of fruit.

"I think there is a evac station in Silver Spring." Keith answered, taking a bite of what looked like beef stew.

"That's not far." I mumble.

"No it's another ten miles away." Lacy said.

I frown, that could take a while on foot, but if we could get a car then it wouldn't take so long.

We ate in silence, step for Abbs, she thought she was a kitty I mean hunter and ate her food very loudly. Which got a laugh out of us.

After we ate, we started out towards Silver Springs, there wasn't much hordes out today for some odd reason. I don't know, maybe survivors any through, I don't really know. By the time it was lunch we made out into another city but we would have gone further but Abbs started puking.

She looked paler and she looked like she need some sleep even through she been sleeping a lot more then the rest of us.

Lacy put the back of her hand against Abbs' forehead, and her expression became worry.

"I think she starting to get sick." Lacy said.

Keith rubbed the back his neck and looked around, I sighed. I hope she isn't infected, I don't want to think about what kind of infected she would be. Lacy carried Abbs on her back, Abbs rest her head on Lacy's back. We walked around town looking for a drug store or a safe house or both. So far no sign of a drug store or a safe house.

"I wonder were the hell the safe house is?" Keith said out loud.

"There isn't one." Said someone from behind.

We all turned around to see a group of two, a woman and a man. The woman had very light chocolate color hair that was in a loose bun to the side of her head. She had very bright blue eyes with pale skin, she had a yellow button up shirt and used to be white jeans. The male had black hair that slick back, with yellow eyes, he had on a dress shirt that was open up to show a white shirt with dress pants.

"Are you some kind of business man?" I asked.

He chuckle, "No, actually was at a wedding when the infection broke out."

"Oh wow." Lacy said.

"Yeah, but my name is Aiden." He said.

"Holly." The woman said.

Holly's mood remind me a lot of Lacy's but Holly's seem more happy – ish.

"My name is Keith."

"Lacy and the blond monkey is Abbs."

"Kitty." Abbs said pointing lazily at me.

"Your name is Kitty?" Snicker Holly.

"No, it's Vlad." I grumble.

"Whatever kitty." Holly joked.

I growled which I got a glare and a gun pointed at me.

"Fight nicely." Lacy comment before turning the way we were going.

"Hey, your not aloud to wonder off again." I said and chased after her.

"I didn't wonder off," She said, "I stormed off."

I rolled my eyes at her, I looked back to see that the two noobs were following.

Holly saw I was looking at her and stick out her tongue at me. I glared at her and ignore her childish ways.

We walked in silence, only Abbs coughing once and a while that cut the silence. Lacy stopped near the side for her to puke, Lacy pulled her hair away from face and patted her back as she puke.

"What's up with her?" Holly asked with a worried look.

"She's sick." Keith said.

I knew what the two were thinking, that Abbs might be infected.

We continue to walk in silence, I was starting to think Holly was right, that there are no safe houses. We passed tons of shopping stores, some had the windows broken out others were boarded up. I took note of some of the stores, so then we can get new close and search for anything else need. Even through we are good on food but if Holly and Aiden stay then we should probably get more to be on the safe side.

"We might have to pick a building or something to stay in." Aiden said out loud.

I grunted in a agreement and shifted the bag on my back. I started carrying Lacy's bag when she took Abbs even through she yelled at me for taking it.

Keith started towards one of the many stores in this town, picking the one with the most boarded up windows. I walked with him to the front and I press my ear against the door and listen for any possible threats but it was dead silence in their. I nodded the okay and Keith started picking the lock, something that I always thought was bull shit. Well until Keith was able to prove me wrong.

In minutes he was able to get the door unlock, once he did I step into the dark store. I was choke by dust and rotten flesh, I saw two corpse near the check out desk with their brains blown out. It almost made Holly choke, but she stood strong. So far there was no sign of life, living or dead.

**POV Abbs**

I see pretty rainbows and a flying unicorn kitty and Lord Voldamort skipping in a field of flowers and a bear with glasses and a elephant with a hole in it's stomach.

I see a lot of things...

Especially Kitty, he has a unicorn horn. I hope he keeps it. I really do. I should ask. Naw, I'll ask tomorrow.

It been about two days since we stayed here.

I wonder if big cow man will take my cookies again, I want ice cream. Not any kind of ice cream, I want sea salt ice cream. But they don't make that flavor, my mommie made it for me. She said it's from her favorite video game, Kingdom Hearts or was it Kingdom Spades? I can't remember it was around when I became three... I think.

Maybe I can have chocolate mint ice cream, yum.

I want to go to Six Flags. I wonder if they are still open?

Kitty and Ginger are talking, I think it's about making kittens, I hope it is.

I also hope – wait I have to puke, I lean over the side and puke into a bucket that Sunshine calls the 'Pot'. I have no clue on what she is talking about but I got a new nickname! It's Arfie McBarfie!

I like it!

But I don't think everyone else likes it. Mr. Suit definitely doesn't like it.

Sunshine was sitting on top of the check out desk, counting her ammo, the bodies that they found earlier were burn outside. Mr. Suit said it was better then dumping them outside. I think he respect the dead or something. Maybe he is a in the dead poet society, whatever that is.

While Mr. Suit was looking through the store with Hatty Green, I think he is trading his suit or something.

I want to go Zoo, or maybe not, the last time I went to the zoo a goat tried to rape me... I don't like goats.

"She looks better." Ginger said.

Kitty nodded and lean his head against her shoulder. Sunshine sneer at them, I wonder why? I think she like Kitty, like more then like like. Like she wants his kittens or something.

Sister Lady is dead well everyone thinks she is dead but I don't think I know... well actually no I don't know. Still don't like her, why? Well she killed my mommie, well she said mommie was a kitty but mommie didn't hurt me. She took care of me and she is mommie.

**POV Holly**

Watching that damn hunter being so lovey dovey to Lacy was making me sick. Lacy didn't seem to care or react to anything he did. Aiden doesn't seem to care about the hunter either. What hell is wrong with people? They see a hunter being human and they think he is human.

Damn hunter.

I sat back against the desk and watch the hunter talk to Lacy.

"Still mad?" He asked.

"Do I look mad to you?" Lacy asked with a blank expression

"I don't know, I don't really nothing about you."

She chuckle and laid down her make shift bed, Abbs was curled up in between the two. If Vlad wasn't a zombie mother fucker then it would look like a happy family.

"Why did you leave?" the hunter asked.

Leave? Did Lacy and that thing had something or what?

"Mmmm." Was all she said.

"Lacy." The hunter growled.

Lacy sighed and rolled on to her side away from the hunter. The hunter let out another growled, I cock my gun loudly and got a glare from it.

"Fight nicely." Lacy mumble.

I glared her and then at the hunter.

The hunter sighed and laid down, Aiden and Keith came back. Aiden still had his dress shirt on and pants.

"What didn't find anything in the suits department?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes at me and started to make his bed for the night. "No, I wasn't looking for a new suit." He mumble.

"I know." I growled. Jeez this guy can take a joke. Ever since we got stuck together he was a tight ass well not really, he just don't like certain jokes.

"I couldn't find anything in my size." He added.

"Sucks for you." I said and got comfy in my area.

Keith was already out like a light bulb, snoring away with his hat over his face. He was kind of cute. I wonder how old he was? I'm about to 19, so I hope he isn't too old for me. I have a limit on how old the people is, which is 30.

I slowly drift off to dreamland with that damn hunter on my mind which caused a weird dream.

It was about Keith but he was a hunter and he telling his Ellis stories which I only heard one. But then Abbs turn into a tank and was shitting rainbows and screaming something about wanting ice cream.

Then I saw that damn hunter, he was smirking at me and then slowly killed Lacy. Then moved on to Abbs and everyone else, I was last, and I was shock at what he has done. I hold up my shotgun, but he laughed when I did, pointing at my gun. I raised an eyebrow and saw that my gun was a rubber chicken with shotgun written across it. I heard the signature screech of the hunter and my eyes flew up.

I bolt up in a sitting position and looked around, it was dark in the store so there was no real tell what time it was. I looked around to make sure that everyone was alive and my gun was a gun and not a rubber chicken. I turn my attention to the hunter, he was tossing and turning, and mumbling something.

Curiosity got the better of me and lean in closer to the hunter, trying to hear what the hell he was mumbling.

"Lacy -" He mumble sleepy.

Ok, so a dream about Lacy, anything else you want to add?

"Don't go." He said as he toss the other.

Okay now I know they had something between them, but what?

"Sorry." He barely whisper.

I lean in closer to hear the next thing. "NO!" He yelled all of sudden and sat up. We smack heads and I fall backwards, he rubbed his head and then looked at me questioningly.

"What? Trying to kill me in my sleep?" He growled as he got tense.

"No, you were talking in your sleep." I growled back.

He frown and sat back, a sad expression claimed his face, and looked down to the ground. I frown, I hate the fact that I should hate this damn hunter but how can when he is making a sad face? And the fact that he was hot, even through he was a zombie. The only zombie thing about him was the claws, the sharp teeth and the freakishly pale skin.

I sighed, and looked away from the hunter. "What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, just kept looking at the ground as if the ground had the answers written on it.

"Come on, it can't be as bad as my dream." I said.

He looked up me with that questioningly look, and raised one eyebrow at me.

"My gun was a rubber chicken and Abbs was a tank that shits rainbows and was addict to ice cream." I added.

The hunter chuckle and shook his head, "What were you on?" He said out loud.

I shrug and looked around, Keith was still snoring loudly and Lacy was in a weird position.

"So what's up between you and Lacy?" I asked.

His frown deepen and he didn't look me in the eye when he answered. "I don't really know."

"Was there something between you two?"

"Yeah, I thought I knew her but I realize that I still don't know anything about her."

"What you mean by that? You two dated? So he know something about her? Right?"

He snorted and look back t other ground. "I know that she was a writing major in college, and that she loves coffee. Her favorite color is red but she hates it as a hair color. She hates mornings, she -" He slowly trailed off, dazing off into space.

"So what happen?" I asked.

"We got into a fight and things got broken. I keep forgetting that she can get more violent then me. Then she just disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Yeah, the teachers didn't know what happen. She just drop out. I thought she transfer, all I knew was that it was my fault."

"How do you it's your fault?"

"Well I did call her a fucking whore bitch ass skank."

"That wasn't a smart move. May ask why?"

The hunter shrug and looked over at Lacy's sleeping form. "Rumors." Was all he said and I knew that can ruin anyone relationship.

"And I was stupid enough to believe them." He added.

The hunter didn't say anything else, he just got up and went to do hunter things or whatever hunter's do in the morning.

I sighed, and looked around, might as well wake everyone else up. I went over and kicked Aiden in the stomach, he grunted and rolled over. I took Keith's hat and slap him across the face, he yelp and sat up. I moved onto Lacy but I went to kick her, she grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I blinked and sat up to see a very non – morning person Lacy, who's glare can kill.

"He wasn't kidding when he said you're not a morning person." I mumble.

Lacy yawned and stretch her arms, she mumble something about coffee and went to the bathroom.

I shrug and got myself off the ground and went to get some food. Keith was grumbling about his rude awaking and join me picking out some food. I picked out some kind of soup, while he picked a can meat, Aiden just grabbed something.

Lacy had a fruit cocktail and Abbs …. well she was still a sleep. Vlad came back from where ever he went and joined us.

"What do you eat if not humans?" I asked out loud.

"Zombies."

I glared at him but seeing he is not joking and the fact that I saw him ate which came back up, zombies seem like a good idea at longs it's not me or anyone here.

"Did I tell you the time me and my buddy Ellis -" I didn't hear the rest, I zone out, thinking about my life before.

Didn't even get a chance to graduate from high school, my friends turn into zombies, family abandon me. Didn't really care about people before the infection broke out, I only had two friends and I don't even know if they liked me or not. Probably not, since I'm know as the bitch of the school. My family was like me so no one really care for each other. I lived with my mom, dad, and three brothers. I don't even if they are a live. I wonder if they were looking for me? My mind wonder off to everyone's else family.

"So does anyone have any friends or family? Alive or dead?" I asked out loud, I really hate my curiosity.

Lacy shrug and Kieth just rubbed the back of his head. "Well, my ma died when I was two and my pa. Well, he wasn' around a lot." Keith said, picking at what's left of his breakfast.

"Normal, mom, dad, a brother and that's mostly it." Aiden said.

"Dad, mom left when I was born. I have five older brothers." The hunter said.

"Whata about you Holly?" Keith asked.

"Same as Aiden. Three brothers through." I answered, I looked at Lacy who was quiet. She just stare at her food, I could see she was thinking about something. "Got any family Lacy?" I asked.

She didn't hear me or choose to ignore me, just kept staring at her food.

"Lacy." The hunter said with a concern look on his face.

"Hmm?" Lacy said looking up from her food.

"Family?" Aiden asked.

"Ummm -" She paused and looked back at her untouched food. "Mom, dad, younger sister and had a Aunt but she died when I was ten."

Holly frown at Lacy, the way she said about her family as if it hurts her to talk about them.

"I wonder about Abbs." Aiden said.

"Me too." Keith agreed.

But the subject didn't go any further then that, after breakfast we chilled in the store. Aiden and Keith were playing cards betting with a bag of m&ms they found, while hunter took a nap next Abbs who only woke up once to go to the bathroom. Lacy, well she was sitting in a corner, doing something. Bored enough I forced myself out of the spot that I was sitting at and sat near Lacy. I saw that Lacy was working on some kind of friendship bracelet with some embroidery floss she had in her bag.

"Are you making it for someone?" I asked, and I think that someone is the hunter.

"No, just bored. Maybe Abbs will want." Lacy said softly.

I shrug and lean back, watching her fingers make a Chinese stair case that was blue, pink and yellow.

The bracelet remind me of the girl at my school who would sit there and make whole brunch of bracelets. She just made then randomly, I think they helped her with comping about the bullies. I don't know. The next thing I knew that I was sleep.

The dream was horrible.

* * *

><p><em>Wow I can't believe this story is popluler, thanks for reading! The next chapter will take a while so sorry for the wait, it will be coming out on May 16. Thanks for everyone for reviewing, fav, and alerting it makes me very happy and keeps me going on this story. I finally finish making Lacy, next will be Vlad, so if anyone want to check out what she looks like go to my profile and click on the link! Warning next chapter is going to have a lot of drama and maybe some kissy kiss scenes :D Again thanks for reading and give some ideas on were this story should go. Thanks and please leave reviews!<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry it took me so long to put this up, I was busy with life. This one is extra long for all of you! And sorry for anyone who takes offensive to bible humper, not being mean or anything and I don't everyone is like that. So sorry for that and thanks for getting this far into my story, see you again at the end of the chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lacy<strong>

Abbs got better the next day, it was just some kind of bug she might caught or just food poisoning either way we were all glad she wasn't infected. But we decided to stay in the store for a couple more days. Which in the end was a a bad idea well for me it was because my past caught up too me.

It was probably the fourth day we were in the store bored out of our minds. I made about five or seven bracelets out of boredom and Abbs was happy to receive them.

Then Holly was staring at the door, quiet, she usually would be making some comment about Vlad. I looked over at the door, I realize that she heard people and I was hearing them too. I frown, "You hear that?" Holly asked.

I nodded a yes and listen closely as she got up and went to the door. I watch her press her ear to the door, the people outside were getting closer. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"Once – I'm ditching you!" Yelled a female voice. "You are – nusesce Why – to get stuck with you!"

The voice, it can't be. Or can it?

Whoever she was talking to wasn't talking back but the other didn't seem to notice because she kept talking. Everyone else notice the new people outside, and we gathered around the door. "We should see if they need help." Aiden said.

I frown at the idea, I didn't want to found who it was and if I did, I know I'm not going to like it.

Keith lean against the wall next to the door, as Aiden slowly open the door. He looked outside and then went out there. Keith followed after him along with Holly, Vlad and me, I stopped dead at the two girls who one was yelling at the other.

The oldest had curly blond hair that came to her shoulders, I could see the light blue eyes that had a gleam to them. She had short shorts with long sleeve shirt with a V neck that show off to much cleavage. The younger one hand black hair that was in pigtails and she was wearing a cat hat. She had the same color eyes as me which kind of creep me out. She wore a black turtle neck sweater that was two sizes too big with a pleat skirt and had a kid's book bag on her back.

I could feel my angry from my past rising up again, the cause of most of my troubles was standing only a few feet away. I wanted to turn away and run, run away like I did when I went to college. I didn't tell no one where I was going to college, and I didn't tell anyone where I went when I had to drop out. I was going to tell Vlad but he kind of pissed me off before I could. I wish I did.

"Hiya!" Call out Keith.

_Damn that hillbilly._

The two girls turn around, and the oldest smiled when she saw me. I frown when she stated walking up to me calling out "Lacy!"

Our small group look at me with questioning looks, I just scowl at the girl and mumble, "Macy."

Macy tried to hug me but I moved out of her way. "What's the fuck is your deal?" Macy said.

"You." I growled.

"You are still hung up on that?" Macy snapped.

I glared at her, and flipped her off.

"Who are you?" Holly asked.

"Macy, Lacy's younger sister." Macy said with a smirk.

"Sister?" Vlad said.

"Victoria." Whisper the little girl I never saw in my life but looked oddly familiar.

"Shut up." Growled Macy.

"You shut up." I snapped at Macy.

"I still don't see what's the point of hating me for something that happen three years ago." Macy pouted while she roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"Not just that what you did through out my life." I said between my teeth.

"What did she do?" Holly said, looking back and forth between Macy and me. I took a deep breath and gave Macy the death glare. "First off, you took all the money I saved up for a guitar and spent it on fake nails. Then you took my car and wrecked it, took mom's credit cards and blame me when she got the bill. Broke all of dad's ship in the bottles collection blame me. Ate the pie that met for mom's boss, blame that on me too, took all my clothes and dump then in the river. Dyed my at pink, put gum in my hair, oh then you cut my hair. Told everyone at school that I was pregnant, filled my locker with dead fish. Got a lot of jokes out that, and let see oh the one time you threw coffee at a cop and blame me for it. And oh let's not forget the fact that you took all my money that I saved for college and sent it on alcohol. Then when you got in a crash you took my credit card and used it to pay the hospital bill for that. But after they release you from the hospital you went on a mass spending spree with my credit card. So technical it's your fault that I had to drop out of college and live the rest of my life as a failure." I yelled.

I turn around and walked way, I didn't care what everyone thought of me for yelling at my sister but I don't care. She ruined half of my life, it's was already bad enough that my own my mom tried to -

"Hey wait a minute!" Macy called out to me.

I ignore her and kept walking away. "You have to take care of me!

**POV Holly**

I didn't realize that their was a bigger bitch them out there and I was looking at her. Pacy or Kacy whatever the fuck her name is, was a bigger bitch then I. I don't know much about Lacy, but by the looks of it she hates her younger sister and I see why.

"You have to take care of me!" Pacy called out.

WTF? What does she mean that Lacy have to take of her? Lacy doesn't have to do shit for that bitch. Hey that sounds like a good line for a song: Don't have to do shit for that bitch. I have to remember that for later on.

"You're 17, you can take care of yourself." Lacy called over he shoulder.

"But mom and dad are dead! And – and – you're the older sister and older sisters have to take care younger sisters." Kacy said.

Oh shit.

Lacy turn around and there was something in her eyes, I think it was happiness but the scary happiness.

"I don't care." She said. "Mom and dad were going to die anyway, either by aging or something else. I'm surprise that I didn't kill them myself. But the older sister bull shit you're trying to pull out of your ass is not working. So leave me the fuck alone. When I said I was never going coming back I meant." She said and walked away, down the street with out nothing.

"Lacy!" Vlad called out and chased after her.

I heard Aiden sigh and I turn my attention to Pacy and the little girl who looked like she was going to burst into tears.

Pacy screamed and stomped around like a spoil bitch who just got told that she was being cut off from the credit cards. She stormed off in the other direction from Lacy, the little girl followed after but Kacy pushed her down.

"Fuck off." She growled and walked away.

I blinked at the blond bitch, and the little sat on the ground sobbing silently to herself. I bit my lip, and look back to Lacy who was coming back, she still look pissed. Vlad had a confuse look on his face as he follow Lacy. He looked at the girl and then at us, I shrug.

"Hey kid." Lacy said softly and kneel next to her. "Your name is Victoria, right?"

The little girl looked up, at Lacy and wiped away her tears. "Yeah."

"Why are you following around Macy?" Lacy asked.

Victoria sniffle and said, "Well because she is my sister."

Lacy stared at her, and she chuckle to herself. I raise an eyebrow at her, so if Victoria is Macy's sister then that makes her Lacy's sister too?

"I keep forgetting that mom and dad had a baby after I left." Lacy mumble.

She got up from the ground and hold out her hand, Victoria looked her with a confuse look on her face. "Come on, don't want the zombies to eat you?"

With that everyone went back into our hideout, plus Macy who complain that it was ummm – it was something to leave a lady out in the streets.

I learned that Lacy was in college almost three years ago, she was in to be a writer or author or something, I can't remember. But she had to drop out because her money somehow disappear and her credit card was maxed out, which she learned was Macy's doing. Everyone was lying around in our little hide out, Aiden was sprawled out on the floor, Keith was napping in the corner with his shoes off and his hat covering his face. Lacy sat on the floor with her legs, she was working on another bracelet. Vlad sat near her but Victoria sat right at her side along with Abbs.

Vlad looked sad and had a very sorry look, I was attempt to ask but Victoria who is seven years old kept asking Lacy a lot of questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Victoria asked.

"Red."

"Favorite animal?"

"Honduran ghost bat."

"Favorite food?"

"Chili cheese fries."

"Hmmm -"

So it went on from there, Vlad seem impress by the little girl, probably because she is getting information out of Lacy more than Vlad did.

Macy was in a corner away from everyone still piss at everyone, she gave Vlad a glare and gave me a glare too. I just flip her off and continue to listen to Victoria ask Lacy many questions.

"What did you do when you were a kid?" She asked.

"Light things on fire, and try to survive."

"No playing with Bratz dolls or drawing on the sidewalk?"

"Not really, I didn't act like a normal child. Mostly read books and write." Lacy said sadly, looking at the ground.

She took her shoes off and threw them off the side, I stare at her right foot. On it was a tattoo with three stars.

"You have a tattoo?" I asked out loud, cursing my curiosity.

Lacy look at her foot and shook her head yes. "Yeah, I have five. This on my on my leg," She lifted her left pant's leg and there was barb wire that went around her leg. "Then I have a moon with stars on my right shoulder, and roses that go along my left side." She finished. "Oh and I have butterflies on my left shoulder." She added.

"You have tattoos?" Vlad said with a surprise look.

"Yeah." Lacy said with a shrug.

"Do they have any meaning to them or are they random?" I asked.

"Umm... the barb wire is my act of rebellion from my parents. I got that when I was 12."

"12? How and the hell did you get that?" Asked Aiden.

"My best friend was practicing to be an tattoo artist, so she wanted to give me my first tattoo." She said sadly.

"Do you stay in touch with her when you went off to college?" Vlad ask.

"No, she died when I was 15." Lacy said.

"Sorry." I mumble.

"That's alright it's not like you came up and killed her." Lacy said with a chuckle.

There was silence, only sound that was made was Kieth's snoring. He was rolled over on his stomach, his hat off to the side.

"So, what are the other meanings of your tattoo." Aiden asked.

"Ummm... the one my back was for my aunt who died when I was seven. And the butterflies are for graduating, the roses are for when I went to college." Lacy said.

"Stars." Abbs said.

"Oh and the stars are for the three times my mom tried to drown me."

Oh shit, awkward silence.

Macy shifted uneasy where she sat, I knew that she knew about what happen to Lacy.

"Your mom tried to drown you?" Aiden said with shock across his face.

"Yep, she is a bible humper." Lacy said. She stopped working on her bracelet and stare at the ground with a expressionless face.

Macy snorted at her comment, and I snapped. "You got something to say, say it!" I snapped at the blond bitch.

She narrowed her eyes, and huffed. "Dad and mom weren't bible humpers," She growled. "They were very into there church."

"Yeah, bible humpers." I mumble.

"How into the church?" Aiden asked.

"Like they will throw a bible at you and tell you to believe In God or burn in hell, that being gay, reading books about magic and any kind of fantasy, and sci – fi will get you sent to hell. Any kind of TV, music that has something ungodly will sent you to hell. Dancing with people will get into hell and it goes on and on." Lacy said.

Macy, frown knowing it was all true, I growled at her. There was more silence and everyone shifted.

"Well, I'm going to bed!" Aiden announced and went to his little sleeping area.

Abbs was already pasted in a ball near Vlad, sucking her thumb. I yawned and laid down, mind started to think about my own family. How crappy they were, but Lacy's seemed worst. I yawned and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**POV Vlad**

"Mom tried to drown me too." Victoria said and curled up next to Lacy.

My mind was whirling with today's events, Lacy's two sisters and Lacy's mom and dad. I never knew anything about her family, every time I brought it up she would change the subject or ignore me or say yeah. Everyone eventually went to sleep but Lacy and I.

I looked over at her, she was staring off into space with a depress look.

"Lacy." I said.

She snapped out of her daze and looked at me. "Yeah?"

I stared into her eyes, kind of how when we first met. I didn't know what came over me, I grabbed her and brought her into a tight embrace. I buried my face into her neck and breathed in her scent, I felt my eyes stinging from the threat of tears.

"I'm sorry." I mumble into her neck.

"For what?"

"For being an ass."

I heard her sighed and she lean into me, and wrapped her arms around me. "Vlad, I should be the one saying sorry." She said.

"Why? It's not your fault that you had to drop out of college."

"Yeah, but I should have told you. Not be the pissed off bitch that I was acting."

I lean away from her but kept her in my arms, I stare back into her eyes. She stare back into my eyes, I slowly lean forward, and my lips brush against hers. Lacy lean the rest away and we kissed passionately. Her fingers weaved into my hair, and her hand rest against the back of my neck. I pressed her body closer to my body and my hand travel up her back. I kissed down her chin, to her neck, her fingers tighten it's grip on my hair.

I snore breaks our make out session, and we brake a part. Both of us breathing hard.

"So," Lacy said. "How are you?"

I laughed out loud, which stir Holly a little, she said that when we firs make out. I remember it was after I repeatedly asked her out and she said yes about coffee. Took me a year to get her to say yes, even through it didn't really count as a real date. We went for coffee and as we walking home, she trip and I caught her and we stare into each other's eyes. Then we were making out, and after a old man yelled, "Get a room you damn hippies!"

I chuckle again and hugged her, "I missed you." I whisper.

She curled up to me, and whisper, "I miss you too."

I laid down with Lacy in my arms, I listen to her breathing. She slowly fell a sleep, I stroked her red hair, and old memories filled my head. Some from when I was in high school where I would have never had a chance with Lacy. I was a complete nerd, played too much video games and ate to much junk food. Torture by my older brothers, they were all athletics, I on the other could run for an minute. Well until my senior year, I grew more pissed off about my life, about being bully, about my dad always throwing a football at me and my brothers always doing shit to me. So I started working out, stop playing so much video games, didn't stop playing them, just stop playing from three pm to five in the morning. I started doing parkour, and playing soccer.

I sighed heavily, I was happy that I have Lacy again. She made life seem more bright then dull. I looked down at her, her eye flutter a little. I wonder what she is dreaming?

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! And I told you I'll a make out scene! But sorry for the long wait, thanks for all the reviews! Please keeping reviewing! Thanks agin for reading. And life is still going to be busy as hell so the next one will be May 31. So thanks for everything!<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey people and whatever the hell you are, sorry for the late update but with summer on it's way, I'l probably be updating more. I hope you enjoy this story and see you at the end! And thanks for coming this far! Means alot to me. _

* * *

><p><strong>POV Lacy<strong>

"Where are we?" Holly asked out loud.

It was pouring down rain, we are at a city or village or something. Abbs perched on Vlad's shoulders, were his hoodie to protect her somewhat from the rain. We were all soaked.

"You're susposed to know. You had the map." Growled Macy.

"Well it's not my fault that a boomer puked all over it!"

"You were susposed to keep in your pocket!

"No you had it right - " And the two girls kept fighting. I walked over and back slap Macy and Holly across their heads. "Shut up." I mumble.

"We should stop wasting out time fighting and try to figure out were are we." Aiden said over the rain.

They both grew quiet but glared at each other, I knew that this was only the beginning.

"Hillton." Keith mumble.

"How do you know?" Holly complained.

"How did I know what?" Keith asked.

"Where were at." Aiden said.

"Oh, I don'."

"What do you mean you don't? You just said Hillton!" Macy yelled at him. I slapped her across the head again.

"I was readin' the sign over there." He said and pointed at a sign.

The sign was a old wooden, faded paint sign that said: "Welcome to Hillton"

"Oh." Holly whisper.

"We should look for a safe house." Vlad said.

We all agreed and moved forward into Hillton, the sound of a horde with thunder came at us. It was small horde unlike the rest, we got rid of them very quickly. We walked in the empty streets, I stayed close to Vlad, our skin brushing lightly. Victoria was holding my hand at my side, Keith, Macy and Holly were up front while Aiden just lazily was behind them.

The rain was getting worse and it was starting to thunder, which brought on hordes after hordes. Something that was starting to annoy me. There still wasn't no sign of a safe house, the rain kept pouring down on us, the longer we stayed out here the harder the rain fell. Another horde burst out of no where again, this one bigger then the last one. Vlad put Abbs down with his hoodie still draped over her, he let out a threatening ground. A hunter yell from somewhere, couldn't really hear it come from over the roar of the horde and the rain.

I shot at a infected to my right when Vlad crouch on his hunches, his growling growing bigger along with the other hunter screeching. The screech ranged out and Vlad pounced over the hordes at the incoming hunter. He disappeared into the darkness, I called out but the horde took my attention.

Lightening strike at a house that caught on fire, the fire spread quickly even through it was still pouring down rain. It light the darkness, showing the horde that was thinning out, I couldn't hear Vlad or anyone else. The horde ended, and I was alone with Victoria and Abbs. Abbs holding tight to my coat and Victoria holding tight to my hand. I looked around for any sign for Vlad or the others but there was no sign of them. I couldn't believe that we got speated but how? Keith was behind me, Holly to my left, Aiden next to Holly, and Macy behind us next to Keith.

Now everyone seemed to disappeared, I blinked away some rain drops and looked around again. The fire was still burning, lighting up the streets and I notice something that we missed. It was another sign, but this one only brought bad news. It read: NO SAFE HOUSES and below that said: NO ONE HERE ONLY THE DEAD.

I sighed and looked down at the two I was stuck with.

"Come on, lets find the others." I said and started walking.

My chest hurt, I knew it was from the me worrying about Vlad. I hope he was alright.

The rain finally let up after three blocks of walking in it, but it was raining. I wish it would just stop. I knew there won't be any safe houses so the next option was to look for somewhere safe. I picked a decent house that had all it's window boarded up and let Victoria and Abbs in. I looked around with my pistol in my hand, I checked all of rooms and checked to make sure that nothing could get in easily. Next was the up stairs, "Stay here, don't move." I said before slowly making my way the stairs.

I checked the first room, and then the second and now the third. I my hand grasp the knob when I heard a sound. I stepped away from the door and pointed my pistol at it. Then I heard a crashed from down stairs, my heart raced as I ran back down stairs. I stopped when I saw that Abbs back into a vase.

"Sorry Lacy." Victoria said.

"Sorr'we, Ginga."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I hope that wasn't expensive." I said out loud.

"Sit on the couch and don't move." I said before going back upstairs to finish my search.

I went back to the room I was about to check when I notice that the door was open. My heart stopped for a beat and I held out my pistol again. I slowly walked to the open room and peeked inside, nothing. I relax a little and stroll inside, it looked to be a child's room. I looked down to see a teddy bear, I picked it up and thought maybe Abbs would want it. She doesn't have anything to play with, surprise she hasn't gone mad. I looked up to a mirror, I tilt my head at my own reflect, something was different. Then it hit me litterily.

I felt something bash against my head, I yelp in pain and fell to my knees. I grabbed my head, feeling blood coming out. I looked behind me, my vision slowly blurred but I knew who it was.

"Bitch – I," I gasp at the pain of my head and looked back at the figure who was heading down out of the room. "Don't! Am -"

**Vlad POV**

I was cover in blood of the other hunter, I looked around and saw that I lost the others. My heart stopped, my mind was on Lacy and I darted around forgetting that I could just sniff her out. But instead I ran around like a idiot, after a few minutes of running around I face palm myself and sighed heavily. Sometimes I think that I don't have a brain.

I let the night air and rain filled my nostrils, I got the whiff o f Lacy. Funny how she smells of roses and lavender. I let my feet take to her when I got a whiff of another hunter.

Great.

I crouch, waiting for the other hunter to show themselves. My muscles tensed as I hear it approaching, a growl ripple out my throat, a warning to the other hunter to back off. I saw it from the corner my eye and turn to it, face to face. It whimper at me and bowed it's head, I tilt my head at it in confusion. Was it submitting to me? I growled another warning and it whimper some more before it came forward. It all of a sudden nuzzling against my face, my eyes widen and I jumped back, hissing a little.

When I jumped back I could see the hunter more clearly and saw it was a girl.

Great.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I said and turned around to leave.

Instead the female grabbed me around my waist, I hissed in surprise at this female.

"Let go." I growled.

Instead the female nuzzle into my back and gripping tighter onto me. I squirm my way out her grasp which got me a loud screech.

"I mean it!" I said, and then remember I should talk "hunter".

_Let go!_ I growled angrily in the hunter tongue.

_Why? _She asked which surprise me that I could understand.

_Why? Why! Because I told you that I'm already taken!_ I yelled.

_Great, _She said and reluctantly let go, _not another hunter who is gay, no offense._ She said and looked the other way.

_I'm not gay._

_THEN WHY WON'T YOU BE MY MATE!_ She yelled very loudly.

_BECAUSE I'M TAKEN!_

_By who? What is there another female hunter? _

_No._ With that I stand up straight like a human walked toward the trail that I was following.

_A Human! _She called after me.

I had to hurry before the rain washed it away, I don't want to loose Lacy again. I heard the female behind me growled and attack me from behind. We roll around on the ground, claws and fangs connecting to flesh but I was bigger and stronger then her. The fight ended with me pinning her to the ground.

_Leave me the fuck alone, or I will kill you. _I growled at her and let go of her.

I walked away but I had this feeling that I was being followed and I knew who. I ignore the damn female and kept following the trail when I reached the house I felt something wrong. Panic filled me and I raced inside, I looked around. Noticing a finally sent but I couldn't place my finger on it. I looked around and then headed upstairs. Before I could, the female jumped over me and raced upstairs before me. Confuse at this but soon realize what her plan was, I raced after her, worried that she might kill Lacy.

I saw the female leaning over a unconscious Lacy, I let out a loud screech. Which jumped her and stir Lacy. She gave a low moan, and moved a little making the female hunter growl a little.

_The revial female? _The damn hunter said pointing at her.

_Touch her and you will wish you never did!_ I growled loudly and push the other hunter away from Lacy. I saw there a small pool of blood around her head, my heart raced and I gentle picked her up. As I did she mumble something I couldn't hear.

"Lacy?" I whisper.

"Adam..."

I heard the other hunter behind me snort, and growled at her but couldn't help but to feel a little betrayed.

"Adam?" I said.

Her eyes fluttered open, they looked dazed and tired. "Adam?" She mumble, squirting at me.

"You said Adam." I said.

"No, I said Amanda."

"Oh, what Amanda?"

"She..." She paused thinking a little to herself.

Lacy jumped out my arms and head to the doorway, "She attack me, and – and - where is Victoria and Abbs?" She said and stumble a little.

I caught her and held her tight to my chest.

_Who's Victoria and Abbs? _The female behind us asked.

_Two little girls part our group. _"Where's Keith and the others?"

"I don't know. One minute everyone was around me then they weren't."

"Come on." I said and picked her up in my arms again.

I took her downstairs, sniffing the air a little, noticing the smell of Amanda.

Great.

I set Lacy down on the crouch, she looked up me with her ash eyes, it hurt me to see her like this. I stroke a piece of her hair back and she gentle took my hand. A small smile broke through my face, reminding me of things from the past. She smiled back at me and I press my forehead against hers.

_Grrrrrr..._

I lift my head away from Lacy and looked at the female hunter.

"Enough with the lovey dovey crap." The female said.

"Fuck – wait you can talk?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"But -"

"I didn't know if you can."

I grunted and about say some smart ass when I heard guns shots. I tilt my head at the sound along with the female hunter, I listen closely and heard the familiar voice of Holly along with Keith who by the looks of it was telling one of his famous Ellis's stories. I sighed happily and look over at Lacy who fell asleep. I sighed and stroke her cheek before getting up. I looked over at the hunter who was looking at Lacy with hatred.

"Do anything to her and I -"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't hurt your pet." she snarled and got a pillow at her face.

I laughed out loud at her, "What the hell?" The female said.

"Lacy can hear still hear you when she asleep so beware." I said.

The female mumble something unintelligent and threw the pillow a side. I walked out the door, taking a glance over my shoulder at the two. I sighed and went out the door.

**POV Holly**

"That's interesting." I mumble. Keith was going on about his buddy Ellis, I wonder when will he run out of stories... probably never.

Then we heard something, and both of us freeze with our weapons ready to kill. Then we saw it was Vlad, he was calling us from a house. Keith and I go up to house happy to be out of the rain, we rushed in, both of us breathing hard.

"Didn't know I'll see the day that I'll be glad to see a hunter." I said inbetweem breaths.

"And another hunter." Keith added.

I looked up at the hunter he was talking about and saw a girl hunter. She had used to be blond hair which was now filled with dirt, blood and other things. She wore a dark blue plaid hoodie with the classic duck tape that all the hunters had.

"Hi, and who the hell are you?" I asked outloud.

She growled and looked the other way. "Reia."

"Uh." I mumble and walked over to a chair next to the crouch. I saw Lacy and then glared at the hunter bitch.

"She didn't do it." Vlad mumble taking his place next to Lacy. He held her hand which made me a little jealous of Lacy. Not about Vlad about her relationship with him, I never had a boyfriend and probably never will. But I couldn't help but to smile at the two.

"Then who did?" I asked and forced myself up.

"Amanda."

"No way!" Keith said as he brought down towns.

"Yeah." He said gravely.

"Who's Amanda?" I asked, taking a towel from Keith. I walked over to Lacy, taking out a medkit out of my pack and started to work on the wound on Lacy's head.

"A woman who try to kill Vlad and was Abbs' mum." Keith said.

"Wow." Was all I said. "Where's Abbs and Victoria? Aiden and Pacy?"

"Abbs and Victoria probably where taken by Amanda. And have no clue on where Aiden or Kacy is." Vlad said.

He sighed heavily and got up, heading towards the door.

"Where are ya goin'?" Keith asked.

"To go find Amanda." Vlad said. "If I'm not back in two days then move on without me." He added and left.

I frown and then sigh, I do hope he finds them.

* * *

><p><em>Hey again, again I hope you enjoy this chapter and have some great news! Since it's hard to add in past lives i decided to make a whole new fanfic for the characters in this story, step for Keith, I don't own Keith so no background story for him. Any whore, the new story is call <strong>Life Starts Now<strong> and yes I did get the title from the song **three days grace. **All the chapter titles will be of a song so that explains the name and that will be up by this friday, June 3, along with Chapter 14 of this story. So please review, thanks for reading and look out or thoses two stories! Have a great summer! Or whatever the season is!_


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Vlad**

I followed the scent but soon lost it within the hour, which pissed me off. I screech in frustration and sat on the ground, staring up into the sky. The sky was still filled rain clouds, rain was still coming down but has lighten up some seen we first set out. I sighed heavily and forced myself up off the wet ground. I back track to the house that our group was staying in, it has been over eight hours since I been gone. I saw the house come in view and I could hear familiar voices, by the sounds of it Aiden and Macy was there and Macy was fighting with someone. Either Holly or Lacy, and Macy was going to die either way.

I step into the house and saw indeed it was Macy who probably started the fight but was fighting with the hunter, I mean Reia.

"What the hell happen while I was gone?" I asked.

Keith threw me a towel and I dried myself off, I notice Lacy was still a sleep, her arm over her face and a blanket twist around her waist. "Any luck?" Keith asked as I dry myself.

"No, but by the looks of it they are heading to the evac center."

"So we' all could beat them there." Keith said cheerfully.

"We could." I said and sat near the crouch.

Macy and Reia were still arguing about something, but from what I can make out over the shout was that they were fighting over Reia being a hunter. Aiden finally cracked and yelled "Shut up! Macy deal with it that Reia is a fucking hunter!"

They both huffed and went to opposite sides of the room. I snort at the two, Reia looked at me and cheered up a little.

Great.

She is still going to try to make me her mate. "Never got your name." She said.

Reia sat a little way from me, keeping a safe distance from Lacy.

"Vlad." I said and looked back at Lacy which got a small growled. I growled back and Reia ceased her growling, that shut her up.

After a few hours, Reia was somewhere outside, hopefully she will leave, Keith asleep on the floor, and Holly was somewhere upstairs. Macy was a sleep on the love seat in the next room and Aiden playing around with a top. I tilt my head at this, he looked up at me. "What's up with the hunter." He asked with a blank expression.

"She wants me to be her "mate." I snorted.

Aiden laughed out loud at this and I started to laugh with him. "Mate? Wow. Have fun with that." He added and put the top away in his pocket.

I snorted again, "Little worried about Lacy."

"What Reia killing Lacy?"

"Nope, more like Lacy killing Reia." Which got another laugh out of us. Even through Aiden doesn't known Lacy well but he knew that she can get pretty pissed off.

"Probably." He said and with that Reia came in, soaking wet from the rain that

now was pouring again. Remind me to much of Noah's ark. She shook herself like a wet dog and sat down across from me. She started to dry herself with a towel.

**POV Abbs**

Sister Lady forced Vicky and I down the street, been almost four days since she came and forced us away from Ginger. The sky kept crying, which matched my mood, crying. I wanted to go back to Kitty and Ginger and Green Hat and and … . I miss my mommie. I don't wan Sister Lady, I want my mommie. I sniff and Vicky gave me a pat on the shoulder. We walked down the street, Sister Lady held a gun behind us, the only thing that encourage us to keep moving. I rub some rain out of my eyes, I heard noises around me. I couldn't tell if they were the munchies or just thunder or rain knocking something down. Nope, it was a big cow man.

He came down the street, not noticing us yet, and like Mr. Suit say: The key world, yet.

Sister Lady pulled us away into a alley but I squirm in her grip. "Abbs!" Sister Lady said, shock at me. Whoopi do.

I broke free of her grip and ran, which was a stupid idea. The big cow man roared at me and pulled a piece of the street, throwing it right at me. I gasp, but not at cow man, but at the sudden flight that I took. Can I fly like a bird? Cool!

I land on a rooftop above the street and look around to see Kitty.

"Kitty!" I called out happily.

"Yeah, yeah." Kitty said, "Don't move." He commanded me.

"Ay ay Captain!" I said and saluted him.

Kitty chuckle at me and jumped back down to the street with battle cry. I looked over the edge and watch him go down onto the big cow man. He scratch at it's tiny head but soon was thrown off. He twist in the air and barely landed on his feet.

I looked around for Vicky but the sound of bullets burst through the air. I saw it was Green Hat man and Sunshine shooting it. Big cow man grunted and roar as if the two were flies. Maybe they are flies? Maybe we're all flies and don't realize it?

I want cake.

Big cow man threw a car at the two, and they barely dodge it. I saw Vicky, she was in the hands of Ginger who was pulling her away from Sister Lady who was on the ground. More gun fire, and more roaring and someone goes down. The bog cow man falls down to the ground and so does Sunshine. I heard a growl behind me and turn around to see another kitty but not my Kitty. I tilt my head at the new kitty.

"kitty?" I asked.

The other kitty tilt her head too, and grunted. "Come on." She said with her arm reached out.

I slowly walked up to the other kitty, and she put me on her back. She goes down the street, and joins the others.

"Hi!" I said, waving at everyone.

**POV Holly**

I yelp in pain as Keith a plaid peroxide to all the gashes I had, I broke a few ribs and had three gashes down my left eye but all in all I was okay. Again the Amanda chick disappeared, and Vlad or Hunter bitch couldn't track her. Aiden thinks she is infected or something is wrong with her.

I sighed heavily as Keith put the last of the gauze on my face. "So do we keep moving?" I asked.

"Sure, it's almost daylight and we can easily get to the next town. If not then we can camp." Aiden said.

"Lacy do you still have that tent?" Vlad asked.

"Yep." Lacy said.

* * *

><p><em>So anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I would like to take the time to tell about Aiden, not about himself but what he is based off. Has anyone watched Inception? With leonardo dicaprio in it? If you haven't you then should watch it, nice movie :D Well I based, his looks mostly, with Arthur who is played by Joseph Gordon-Levitt. And no I'm not making this into a crossover, trying to stay out of those for a while. But read Life Starts Now to find out more, got the first three chapters up of that. So to find out more about Aiden then go read that. Hope you al enjoy, thanks making this for into my story and lastly REVIEW! :D I love reviews 3 <em>


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Lacy**

Camping, something I haven't experience and now something I want to never ever experience again! We been camping in the woods for at least a week now, and we haven't even got close to the damn evac center destination. Fuck! I didn't think to bring bug spray or to think to look for some while we were in the city. I have over 50 mosquito bites all over me, plus we started to travel in the dark so then we can get there faster but I keep tripping over every fucking thing! Vlad keeps trying to carry me, even through I wouldn't mind it... but I can handle myself!

I sighed loudly, and waited until Vlad was done applying the itchy cream to my back. We both sat on the ground near the camp fire that was blazing, it was dark and the stars and moon were out. Abbs and Victoria fell a sleep a while ago, Macy some how still have nail polish and was applying a near coat on her nails. Aiden, Holly, and Keith were playing cards across from us.

"Are you almost done?" I grumble, getting tired of the fucking bugs and shit.

"Yep." He replied.

I heard Vlad wipe his hands and move next to me, "Done." He said with a small grin and threw the cream back in the medkit.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him and lean my head on his shoulder. I let my eyes close and listening to everyone else, I felt Vlad stroke my hair and heard him purr. I slowly started to think back when I was in college, when me Vlad dated. I started to regret not telling Vlad about what happen, I wish I could go back and change.

"Hey." I heard Vlad say in a soft voice. I open my eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

He frown and wiped away a tear that I didn't know that was there. "I fine, just tired." I said.

I got up and went into the one of the tents that I found. There was two medium sized tents, enough to fit four people. Vlad, Abbs, Victoria and I shared one tent and the others shared the other tent.

"Wake me up when it's my turn to watch," I called out.

I climbed into the floor and curled up in a ball, I felt like crying but I didn't want the others to hear me. Instead tears came out silently, and I daze into the tent's wall. I regret a lot of things, not agreeing to living with my aunt, my friend's and aunt's death, for not telling Vlad the truth, and for a lot of other things too. I choked back a sob, I didn't feel sorry for myself, I hated myself. It was different from when I was little, I hated myself for not being a good daughter, which I stopped hating myself for that once I learned it wasn't me but bad crazed parents.

I heard the zipper to the tent open and someone come in inside. I watched Vlad slowly laid down next me, laying on his side facing me. His face filled with worry and concern.

"Lacy - "

"Vlad please don't." I said.

"Lacy, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Vlad - "

Vlad interrupted me and pulled me into a hug, he arms wrapped around me, he cradle my head to his chest and rest his head on top of my. "Is it me?" He whisper into my head.

I shook my head no, I could feel him relax a little, and his arms tighten around me. "Is it Macy?"

I shook my head no again, and buried my face into his chest. "Don't want to talk?"

I shook my head yes, and curled up in his arms. He started to play with my hair and nuzzle my head, I slowly fell asleep in his arms. When I left, I didn't realize how much I missed and love Vlad.

When I woke up I was still in Vlad's arms, I felt exhausted and didn't want to get up. Aiden and Keith sound like they are a wake, and Holly was still snoring in the other tent. I sighed, and poked Vlad, his eyes slowly open reviving his purple and green eyes. Vlad yawned loudly and nuzzle my neck, he kissed it gentle and then kissed me on the lips. "Time to wake up." He mumble to me.

"Mmm." I answered and forced myself out his arms.

We both leave the tent and see that Keith, Aiden and Victoria were a wake. Holly was still snoring and Abbs was still sleep talking about Cow Man/tank, eating her cookies. Weird little girl...

Keith hand me a bowl of soup that he was cooking over the fire, I sat down and Vlad flopped down next to me.

"So how much lon' er do we have to go?" Keith said as he spoon some more soup for Vlad.

"Maybe another day or two." Aiden said, eating a mouthful of soup.

"Great more camping." I grumble.

Vlad rolled his eyes at me and started eating his food. We waited for the last two members our group to wake up, Holly finally woke up and tiredly ate her soup. Vlad finally got up and woke up Abbs who was talking Kitty making kittens or something.

Once everyone ate, we moved on, packing everything up and putting out the fire. I didn't want to walk through the woods, I wish we could have found car but even if we did it would have took us longer and we might have missed the helicopter. We continue our walk through the woods, finding only few special infected and having come across only three hordes.

The day went by pretty quickly, and so did night, the next day was when something happen. We were almost of the woods and to the city where the evac center will be.

"Race y'all!" Keith yelled and ran forward, Abbs giggle and chased after him along with Victoria.

Holly snorted at his childish ways, I just rolled my eyes at him and continue to follow after him. They run through the bushes and into the clearing, we followed after them, I saw that they stop and soon realize why they stopped.

**POV Holly**

Keith was being a dumb ass running through the woods with two little kids, how that totally sounds like a pedo bear... I snorted at him and followed after him. I saw that they stopped when they burst out into the clearing, I didn't know why until I reached them. The smell of burned flesh hit me like a train, and I forced myself not to gag at the smell, and tried not to breath in the ash that was being kicked up as we walked.

I heard the sound of bone crunching under my feet, I looked down and saw that I have step on someone's head, well what's left of it

I looked up and saw the remains of a city, it looked like something you see in a movie. All the building were burn to the ground, what was left of some was ash, mental support beams and blacken foundations. The remains of bodies were scatter out, and what looked to be remains of a helicopter in the distance too.

All of us walk silently through the town, our eyes lingering on the remains of bodies and cars. There were thousand of corpse, something must have happen. The sound of mental broken our trans and saw that Keith stepped on a mental sign that had red lettering.

"CEDA Evacuation Center." Keith read out loud.

"Shit." Vlad mumble.

I mumble agreement to what Vlad said, we continue to walk down the road, everyone was still quiet as ever. Even Macy was quiet, which is something because she is always chatting about something. When we got to the center of the city, which looked to be the main spot for the evacuation because the destroyed helicopter was there. Aiden went forward to it, the helicopter was on it's side with burning marking all over it. I watched him look it over, giving it a glare as if it was the cause of it.

"From the looks of it," he paused, picking something up out of the ashy remains. "That something hit the helicopter and it crashed into something very explosive and cause the town to burn with it." He said tossing aside the piece of mental to the side.

"So now wha?" Keith asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I don't know." Aiden whisper and looked up at the sky.

"Great!" I yelled, and threw my gun down in the ash.

"Well maybe there is another Evac center." Vlad said, looking out in a different direction. Lacy sighed loudly and sat down on a burned box, Victoria looked at her with big sad eyes.

I flopped down on the ground, not caring if I got cover in ash. "Well there has to be something that we can do." I whisper more to myself.

"Maybe there is." Aiden said.

"Wha left to do?" Keith mumble, leaning against a stop sign.

Everyone grew quiet again, nothing made sound, no wind, no human life, no nothing. I can't believe I would see the day my wish would come true,

Silence.

"My dad owned a island off the coast of California." Aiden said out could.

"What?" Macy asked.

"My dad owned a island, he got bored and brought one. Maybe if we can find supplies and stuff, we can start some kind of life there." Aiden added and took his gaze away from sky, he looked at us all.

"Maybe start farming." Vlad added.

"I know some thin' about farmin" Keith said with his goofy grin.

Everyone started shipping other ideas, I stayed quiet, processing what Aiden said. An Island. Surrounded by water... meaning we will have problems.

"Wait minute," I said, getting off the ground, " How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"There's a helicopter that can take us and whatever we bring." Aiden said.

* * *

><p><em>Hey people! Sorry I forgot about this, life caught up with me blah blah. ANY whore I would love if you review your ideas because I have writer's block for this story at the one. So thanks and I do mean thanks for reading my crappy story and please review your ideas, or comments or flames. Flames don't bother me. Again thanks for reading!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**POV Vlad**

Wind felt good against my skin, happy that we have a plan and not just running to evac to evac center to miss it or something had happen. I jump off the window sill back into the room, Lacy was still sleeping the cover twist around her waist. I smiled at her remembering last night and I chuckle. I climbed back into bed and right away she rolled over and nuzzle her head in my bare chest. I smiled softly at her and buried my face into her hair.

Day break was long way which makes me happy that I still have time. I closed my eyes and remember the events of last night.

"Why the fuck won't you fuck me!" Yelled a very pissed of red headed demon.

I sighed loudly and didn't look at Lacy. "Because I don't think – um – we... should rush things..." I said.

"Rush?" She sighed loudly and flopped on the bed.

I glance over at her from where I sat which was on the opposite side of the bed. We made it too a town and decide to rest in a hotel for the night. Keith and Aiden are down the hall, Holly and Macy are up the hall and Victoria and Abbs are in another room next to theirs.

I swallowed and looked away.

"Vlad why are you waiting?" She asked.

"Like I said -"

"Bullshit! You are a guy and ain't guys are supposed to be the ones asking for sex?" She said cutting me off.

I blushed and pulled my hood further over my head. "Vladimir." Lacy said sternly.

She sat up on the bed but was still facing away from me. I turn around and crawled over to her and kiss along her neck. "What? Changed your mind?" She asked.

I chuckle, "No."

Lacy sighed loudly and looked at me with her soot like eyes. "Vlad why -"

"It's because I'm still a virgin!" I said and looked away, my face was becoming brighter red at what I said.

"So?"

"So?" I said shocked. "But don't you want some who was experience or hum -" I drop my sentence and looked down.

"Vlad I don't care if you are a fucking corn or a smoker. I'll still love you." She said and brought my head up to hers and our lips touch. "Hey when did you lose you virginity?" I asked in between kisses.

"I think around 17 or 18, I can't really remember." She answered.

A chuckle and push her down the bed, and she raised a eyebrow at me. I gave her a toothy grin and she understand what was going to happen.

I sighed at the memory, quite happy that Lacy convince me to have sex with her. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over, the next I open my eyes I see that Lacy was slowly getting up. She yawned loudly and stretch her arms, I sat up in the bed and kissed her neck.

"Morning." I mumble into her neck.

"Morning." She mumble tiredly.

There's was a knock at the door, "Hey you guys are up or what?' I heard Holly called out.

"Yeah." Lacy called back.

I listen to Holly's footsteps go away from the door and I kissed Lacy's neck one more time before getting my clothes. Lacy did the same and we were both ready to go down the lobby of the hotel. She kissed me before leaving the room and we went down stairs.

_WHAT THE HELL! _Yelled a series of growls that I would only understand. I knew right away who was the angry hunter in the lobby.

Reia was glaring daggers at me, and I just yawn in response.

_You told me you would be right back!_ Reia yelled.

"You tried to ditch her?" Holly said.

"Yep." I answered.

_You son of a bitch. _Reia growled.

I shrug and grabbed two cans of food, Lacy hoped onto the counter and ate her food. Reia started to send daggers her way, I sighed loudly. Reia was still determined to make me her boyfriend, I didn't understand the hunter's world because I spent most of the time with a smoker and humans so I didn't understand Reia at all.

Reia continue to bitch and moan about me tricking her, I ignore and help the others packed out stuff into a truck we found. We found a shit load of supplies in a house, most was food, some seeds and gas which is lucky.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Holly snapped at Reia.

Reia growled at her and sat quietly for the rest of the time. We did a quick look around the hotel founding cans and some more clothes and left. Keith drove the truck down the road towards the direction that Aiden pointed out. Aiden and Holly sat in front with Keith while Lacy and I took the back of the truck with Victoria and Abbs. Reia just sat in the bed of the truck pouting. It felt like hours before coming to a pit stop next a gas station. I got out for some fresh air, and stretching my stiff limbs. I looked around as Aiden check the gas pumps and I lean against the truck.

**POV Lacy**

I walked around the gas station, seeing if there was anything useful. For a minute I thought I saw this gas station from somewhere. I thought about and then went back to the truck were Vlad was leaning against. I stopped and realize that the others were gone.

"Hey where did everyone go?" I asked as I approach Vlad.

He stared at me with a confuse face, "What do you mean?"

"You know Abbs, Keith, Aiden -" He still stare at me with that confuse face. "Holly, my sister Macy and Victoria?"

"I didn't know you had sisters." He said.

"Yeah you did, you found out when we saw them." I stopped and realize that Vlad wasn't a hunter anymore, he was human...

"When did you become human?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vlad asked.

" You know what I'm talking about!" I yelled and turn away from him before I get angry. My heart stopped dead when I realized where I seen this gas station... it was from Resident Evil: Extinction. But that's near Las Vegas and we're in Virginia.

"Vlad - " I stopped mid sentence and realize that Vlad was gone. I blinked and turn around, the scene changed to gray clouds and fog, reminds me lot of silent hill... wait a minute. I saw a sign and slowly walked up to it and stopped dead.

"Shit."

It was Silent Hill how the hell did we wind up here? Or I should me since there is no one around!

"Okay guys this is not funny." I growled and went back to the truck. I looked around it and still nothing, I went back to the gas station and saw that it was empty too. It was too much like a …. dream. I flopped to ground and slowly I realized that most of the time it was a dream and then my eyes snapped open. I was backed into my apartment, my shitty apartment.

I sat up and looked around, the blanket I was using was twisted around my waist and I was on the floor.

"What the fuck!" I yelled and pulled at my hair.

I blinked when I saw the xbox 360 controller in my hand, oh that's right when I get pissy I usually play violent video games to help release my anger like my theripast said too do.

I looked up at the TV and Left 4 Dead 2 title screen. I yawned and shut off my TV and the xbox. I set the controller down and went to the kitchen. Everyone in my dream were people based off real people. Abbs was my boss's daughter who always said the strangest things, her name is Samantha. Holly is my sister's friend from first grade her name is Stephanie and their not friends anymore. Keith was a guy who picked on me when I was in 7th grade who turn out to like me but I still punched him in the face, his name was Tim. Aiden was Daniel from work and Victoria wasn't my sister, just my little me. Macy was a real person, my evil little sister. All that stuff I said about me was true through, my mother did try to drown me three times. I sighed loudly and my thoughts wonder to Vlad. I kind of wished it wasn't a dream, I wonder were Vlad is at the moment. Still in college or graduate and have a future that I could never had.

_Knock, knock._

I turned around and stare at the door, it was three in the morning... wait no it's three in the afternoon. Osp, and only a day has gone by? Wow.

I open the door and my heart literally stopped dead at who it was.

"Hi – umm Lacy." Vlad said.

My first reaction was... I slammed the door in his face, not out of angry but out of total disbelief.

"Lacy please open the door." Vlad said with a pleading tone. I sighed loudly and rested my forehead against the door.

"Lacy please, I'm sorry for everything. I mean it too." With that I sighed loudly again and open the door. Right away he brought me into his arms and I couldn't help but lean into them. He buried his face into my hair and I listen to his heart beat. "I'm sorry for everything. I miss you, and I can't live without you." He said.

I warp my arms around his him and said, "Same and I'm sorry."

He continue to hold me like that. "I love you." He mumble into my hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, let me start out with a big SORRY! This isn't how i wanted the story to end but i felt like I was jumping the shark after so many chapters so I thought i should end here. And again sorry, I wasn't planning on this ending at all were everything was a dream. But one thing is true Lacy did have a terrible childhood. Any whore since this over i shall tell you the real ending, the real ending was that the Keith sees Ellis again and Keith goes off with Ellis and his group to New Orleans, and then Reia was going to find a pack of hunters she could live with. Then the militry founds them and takes them away but not Vlad and Vlad forces Lacy to leave. Knowing Lacy the stubborn red head, gets off the helicopter and joins Vlad in the infected world not as a infected, still human and you found out that she is pregant. So that is how I wanted to end it but like I said earlier felt like i was going to far with this and I have terrible writing skills too. So I'm sorry for this ending and hope that liked the story on how it was. Please leave a review on what you thin and if you like the story. Trolls can trolls doesn't really matter to me. <em>


	17. Author's note

Okay, how many of you want me to continue the story? If 10 people reviews this chapter wanting this story to continue then I will. Well actually scratch that, how about I continued? Restart? Or make a squeal? So please review on you thoughts. And again sorry for the crappy ending trying to fix things.


End file.
